Underwater light ou la lumière sous marine
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: En cours d'abandon sauf si courageuses pour nous aider a finir la traduction. La fic original n'existe plus sur ff mais dans mon ordi, oui
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Underwater light ou la lumière sous-marine

**Auteur :** Maya

**Anciennes traductrices :** Nymia ( 5 chapitre)

**Nouvelles traductrices :** dinoushette, Lenyka, Manelle

**Bêta : **Harry Griffondor

**État de la fic anglaise :** fini après 22 chapitres

**État de la fic Française : **1 chapitre; **Traduis : **5; **En cours : **6;

**Traduction reprise avec l'accord de Nymia**

**Paradise of the readers et heureux de vous offrir une autre reprise, comme toute les autres, elle est remise à son début pour pouvoir vous la faire découvrir et la redécouvrir **

**Une dernière chose, venez sur notre profil, pour voir les nouveaux jours de parution**

Passé un bon moment

Eni et Onarluca

Chapitre 1: I Want My Life to Make More Sense

_This road is crooked, cracked and wrong_

_They've got the odds stacked nice and high_

_I don't know how they get along_

_Me, I just internalise. _

_(Je veux que ma vie ait plus de sens_

_  
Cette voie est tortueuse, dangereuse et mauvaise _

_Ils ont des avantages empilés haut et bien_

_Je ne sais pas comment ils font leur chemin_

_Moi, je réfléchis seulement.)_

Harry pensait à lui-même alors qu'il entrait dans l'eau. Ou… peut-être que non.

Il pensait à la personne qu'il voyait se refléter dans les yeux des autres.

Harry Potter.

Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Le garçon qui avait miraculeusement défait Voldemort était devenu totalement inutile parce qu'il n'avait pu stopper sa résurrection. Parce qu'il avait été un élément essentiel à son retour, plus puissant que jamais.

Le garçon qui avait été tout, mais surtout adoré, alors qu'il n'était même pas arrivé à sauver son camarade.

Juste un autre enfant incapable, mais un qui était plus troublé parce que Voldemort le voulait mort, et parce qu'il n'avait personne pour s'occuper de lui.

Harry Potter, le garçon qui a failli.

Celui avec qui ils étaient tous gentils. Celui de qui ils avaient tous pitié.

C'était comme… devenir le héros d'une histoire, pendant quatre ans, et soudainement redevenir un simple joueur… Un insignifiant désagrément, alors que la guerre sévère battait son plein derrière les vitres de Poudlard.

Ils étaient tous fatigués, une expression tendue sur leurs visages qui se transformait en un faux sourire quand Harry passait. Il pouvait entendre leurs pensées maintenant – 'pauvre et blessé Harry, nous ne devons pas rendre Harry triste…'

Comme s'il était toujours un enfant.

Cela avait été comme ça durant trois ans, et personne n'avait jamais cessé - ne serait-ce que quelques secondes - la tentative continue et énervante pour rendre Harry heureux.

La pitié est une chose tellement dénuée de remords et d'intérêts. Quelque chose qu'on offre quand on voit quelque chose de faible et qu'on n'a pas l'énergie pour le mépriser. Une chose bien différente de l'amour.

La pression de tous ses visages emplis de pitié le suivait partout, dans les coins, à l'arrière des classes et même sous les couvertures de son lit.

Il irait n'importe où pour se débarrasser de toutes ses cartes de la Saint-Valentin, toutes des imitations de l'hommage de seconde année de Ginny Weasley. Pour les matches de Quidditch où Serdaigle et Poufsouffle semblaient perdre délibérément pour que Harry Potter puisse s'extasier de sa glorieuse victoire comme celle de sa troisième année.

Harry avait presque grandi en étant résigné à cela. Ils voulaient faire quelque chose pour lui, pourquoi les arrêter ? C'était totalement, inévitable et entièrement inutile.

Et maintenant il y avait ça.

L'indignité finale, l'insulte finale à une pathétique créature blessée.

Le prochain Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, attendu depuis trois ans.

'Laissez Harry s'en remettre'. 'Laissez Harry gagner'. 'Laissez le voir que rien de mauvais n'est arrivé et alors nous pourrons tous applaudir et l'orphelin sera heureux'. Ne serait-ce pas bien ?

Il leur avait presque renvoyé au visage, leurs terribles visages emplis de pitié.

Mais à la fin, il accepta comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Si c'était le prix, s'ils devaient se convaincre eux-mêmes qu'il pourrait anéantir Voldemort pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur petite vie tranquille… alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Harry aimait certains d'entre eux. Il voulait qu'ils soient heureux.

Donc il vola sur son Éclair de Feu contre le dragon. Il accepta l'invitation de Parvati Patil pour le bal, et dansa avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne vers son petit ami, Dean Thomas. Puis il but un peu de l'eau que Seamus Finnigan avait métamorphosée en rhum, juste assez pour tout engourdir avec clémence mais pas assez pour rendre n'importe qui insoucieux.

Harry se souvint du bal très clairement, la chaleur et la lumière dominantes dans la salle. Il s'était senti étourdi et malade après un moment, alors qu'il essayait de sourire à tous les gens qu'il rencontrait. Recevant les sourires de Hagrid et de sa femme, ceux de Dumbledore, Hermione et Ron, comme s'ils étaient forcés.

Finalement, tout devint flou autour de lui, les lumières aveuglantes s'entremêlent avec les cheveux de tout le monde. C'était comme si une lumière était allumée sur un tableau encore humide et que la peinture coulaient, les couleurs se mélangeant et changeant.

Les silhouettes de Hermione et Ron dansantes devenant une seule forme indistincte. Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore tombant vertigineusement dans le ciel peint sur le plafond du Hall. Les cheveux noirs de Padma Patil coulant soudainement le long de la salle pour se mêler avec ceux blonds presque blancs de Malfoy, alors qu'il était assis à la table des Serpentards devenant systématiquement soûl.

Cela avait été un cauchemar. Harry avait finalement mis sa tête dans ses bras, accablé par un profond désespoir et prétendant être simplement fatigue.

La seconde tâche ne pouvait pas en être la cause.

Il était allé dans la salle de bain des préfets, tout à fait légitimement cette fois-ci car bien sûr il était Préfet - comment le pauvre Harry ne pourrait pas être Préfet ? Il n'avait besoin d'aucun indice.

Il avait trouvé la Branchiflore proprement posée sur son oreiller par le loyal Dobby, feignant toujours une dévotion qui avait dû disparaître depuis longtemps.

Mon Dieu, il était reconnaissant du froid de l'eau maintenant, les ténèbres vertes tourbillonnaient autour de lui, l'absorbant et le protégeant des regards. Il souhaitait presque pouvoir rester ici pour toujours.

Et s'il le faisait ? Pensa soudainement Harry. Il savait que la Branchiflore pouvait se dissiper selon son souhait. Il pouvait juste tomber vers le bas et ses poumons brûleraient de son besoin de respirer. Alors il n'y aurait plus rien que le silence et l'eau pour toujours.

Mais comment tout le monde se sentirait… et comment leur prouverai-t-il son droit. Il deviendrait ce faible enfant qu'ils croyaient qu'il était et il était incapable de le supporter.

Harry n'avait jamais été un de ceux qui prennent la voix de la facilité. Même maintenant, il pouvait se battre. Même maintenant, il voulait se battre. Donc… il devait trouver Ron. Trouver Ron, et attendre pour les autres otages, et gagner des points et se faire louer de sa galanterie.

Trouver Ron.

Harry nagea à travers l'eau qui l'enveloppait, nagea d'une façon apathique à travers tous les dangers qui ne le toucheraient pas. Il nagea avec reconnaissance pour les mouvements caressants de l'eau contre son corps fatigué.

Il nagea jusqu'à trouver l'endroit où les sirènes s'attardaient, où les otages étaient attachés, et ses yeux cherchèrent avec lassitude les cheveux d'un roux vif de Ron.

C'est à ce moment que quelque chose atteignit l'intérieur de sa poitrine et tordit son cœur comme l'aurait fait un portoloin, tirant le centre de son être pour le transporter dans un autre monde beaucoup plus immédiat et terrifiant.

Il fixa avec panique le vert vide du lac, fixant désespérément les visages étranges des otages. Il se sentait comme si la Branchiflore ne fonctionnait pas et qu'il était tout à coup en train de se noyer, affamé d'oxygène et sa vue se troublant, refusant de voir ce qui était devant lui.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder.

Ici dans le lac, les sales eaux turquoise donnant un air de vitrail à… son visage pâle et ses mèches de cheveux argent flottant dans les courants paresseux… il y avait Draco Malfoy.

§§§§§§

Harry oublia totalement la Branchiflore, et s'étouffa avec l'eau, se débattant, paniquant, persuadé qu'il se noyait.

Il ne pouvait pas respirer.

Plus tard, il réalisa que c'était le choc.

Assez impuissant, avalant toujours, il chuta dans l'eau dans un essai désespéré de mettre sa tête entre ses genoux Il souhaitait que cela était valable pour…pour…

Oh, que se passait-il ?

Malfoy refusait de partir. Il restait sur le rocher, ses cheveux décrivant des formes argentées contre le vert. C'était comme si le lac avait subi la décoration d'un hostile Serpentard.

Est-ce que cela pouvait être une sorte de _blague _? Non, Dumbledore tuerait Malfoy s'il essayait quelque chose dans ce genre. Cela devait être une erreur, décida Harry. Ou peut-être qu'il y avait eu une vilaine ruse dans l'énigme, et cela voulait réellement dire que vous aviez à sauver votre pire ennemi.

_Mon Dieu, je dois savoir !_

Harry était conscient du rôle qu'il était supposé jouer. Il était supposé être le premier ici, et alors attendre derrière pour tous les otages. C'était ce que ferait l'héroïque et sans espoir Harry.

Et soudainement, il ne pouvait plus supporter cela du tout.

_Je suis tellement malade de toute cette merde !_

_Je dois savoir._

Harry déchira les cordes qui attachaient Malfoy. Il prenait son otage, et alors il trouverait ce qui se passait pour l'amour de Dieu !

Il n'était plus du tout un enfant stupide. Et si les otages devaient réellement mourir, il aurait laissé Malfoy derrière lui.

Cela n'avait pas été si difficile de tenir Ron. Bien sûr, Harry s'était senti moins inconfortable de toucher Ron.

Il s'installa avec un bras autour de la taille de Malfoy, et remerciant le ciel que le garçon fut mince.

Un aspect positif à Malfoy ? Alertez le Ministère !

Harry recomposa son expression, repoussant la panique qui lui disait d'agripper les cols des gens, en leur criant dessus et leur demandant une explication. Il prit de nombreuses et profondes inspirations dans l'eau.

Alors, il fonça vers le haut, vers la lumière.

Luminosité et clarté s'étalaient devant lui. Simplicité.

À ce moment, Harry n'avait rien à cirer des pensées de tout le monde. Il voulait des raisons, et il les voulait maintenant.

Il brisa la surface du lac, prenant une calme bouffée d'air.

Le ciel au-dessus de lui était d'un simple et magnifique bleu, s'opposant au tumulte du cerveau de Harry. Il jeta au loin la Branchiflore et commença à nager mollement, facilement, vers le rivage.

C'est à ce moment que Malfoy ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un cri étouffé. Il fit alors une véritable tentative pour étrangler Harry.

Harry produit un cri surpris, et n'eut pas le temps de faire quelque chose de plus.

Ils coulaient, Harry se débattant pour atteindre la surface, les membres s'entortillant et les robes se gonflant sous l'eau. Au milieu d'un vert qui rendait tout flou et de bandes d'une substance noire, Harry entraperçut le visage pâle et anguleux de Malfoy, ses traits tendus par la peur, ses yeux gris élargis par l'horreur.

Harry reconnut cette expression, c'était celle qu'il voyait dans le miroir quand il se mouillait le visage après un cauchemar.

Il savait comment s'occuper de ça.

Il attrapa Malfoy par les épaules, et essaya d'articuler distinctement.

« Arrête ça, ou tu vas te noyer ! »

Malfoy cligna des yeux. Sous l'eau et totalement effrayé, il semblait plus jeune que quand il avait onze ans.

Lentement il acquiesça, ses cheveux formant une couronne argentée autour de son visage.

Harry le serra plus fort et essaya de l'aider à garder sa tête en dehors de l'eau alors qu'ils faisaient surface une seconde fois.

Tout son corps était terrifié.

« Ok, Malfoy, respire. Hey, tout va bien. » dit Harry Potter, Sauveur-Des-Gens-En-Détresse et complètement dégoûté par lui-même pour être tellement faible.

« Tout va bien ? » répliqua d'un ton cassant Malfoy, gagnant le titre du plus grand connard de Poudlard durant sept ans. « Je suis totalement trempé dans un lac, accroché à un idiot complet et en essayant de ne pas être hystérique. Comment peux-tu dire que tout va bien ? »

« Ferme-la et je te sortirais du lac. »

« Pourquoi suis-je dans le lac, Potter ? » s'enquit Malfoy de son ton le plus condescendant.

« Je ne sais pas ! » cria Harry avec exaspération. « J'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire ! »

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Dumbledore a demandé à me voir et je suis allé dans son bureau, et alors soudainement j'étais inconscient ! »

« Il n'y pas une explication ? »

« Eh bien. » temporisa-t-il. « Il y en a peut-être une. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas entendue, d'accord. » répliqua sèchement Malfoy. « J'étais en retard, les Malfoy ne courent pas directement vers le bureau du Directeur. Les Malfoy sont en retard d'une manière mondaine. »

Sa voix orgueilleuse hésita une seconde alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers les eaux qui clapotaient, et Harry s'adoucit un peu. Il agissaient peut-être d'une manière infecte parce qu'il était effrayé.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur de l'eau, Malfoy. »

« Je me vois difficilement montrer mes sentiments, Potter. Et tout le monde a des phobies. » La voix de Malfoy devint malicieuse. « Je me souviens d'une certaine personne qui s'évanouissait devant des Détraqueurs… »

« Tais-toi maintenant, Malfoy ! J'aurai dû te laisser attaché avec les autres otages. »

« Otages ? »

Harry tressaillit et se demanda si ses oreilles saignaient. « Ouais. » répondit-il avec précaution, espérant qu'il ne provoquerait pas un horrible autre cri.

« Quoi, tu veux dire comme – le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? »

« Non, Malfoy, je veux dire que des bandits ont kidnappé la moitié de l'école. Oui, le Tournoi ! »

« Mais – merde, comment… ? »

« De toute évidence. » dit Harry. « Il y a dû avoir une horrible erreur. »

« Comme ta naissance ? » fut la secourable suggestion de Malfoy.

« Et une fois que je serai allé voir le Professeur Dumbledore, je suis sûr… »

« Et ici, je crois que le Champion de Poudlard - Harry Potter -, arrive ! »

Lee Jordan, l'ami des jumeaux et l'ancien commentateur de Quidditch, avait un surprenant succès au Ministère et avait pris la place de Verpey à la tête du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. Des rumeurs disaient que Percy Weasley avait été vert de jalousie.

Des rumeurs disaient aussi qu'il avait été un peu cochon quand il avait pris le microphone magique, bien qu'il regardait toujours avait inquiétude par-dessus son épaule quand le Professeur McGonagall était dans les alentours.

Juste maintenant, Harry souhaitait que le Professeur McGonagall l'attrape.

« Toute l'école a été dans une attente fébrile à propos de l'identité de l'otage de Harry, puisque ses meilleurs amis Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley sont dans le public. Tout le monde est en émoi de voir qui est la chanceuse fille… »

Juste à ce moment, Malfoy fit un bruit qui suggérait une asphyxie.

Harry réalisa qu'il barbotait sur le rivage avec Draco Malfoy, leurs bras l'un autour de l'autre, la tête de Malfoy pratiquement sur son épaule, tous les deux totalement trempés.

Devant l'école entière.

« Il… il semble que… » La voix incertaine de Lee devint faible. « Eh bien. Mon Dieu. »

Poudlard les fixa pendant cinq secondes incrédules, et puis éclata en un bruit frénétique.

« Salaud. » dit Harry.

Malfoy fit une pause pour délibérer, et alors il lança un flot impressionnant d'obscénités.

Seule Madame Pomfresh ne semblait pas paralysée. Elle bondit sur eux alors qu'ils s'avançaient sur la berge.

« Honnêtement, ce stupide Tournoi, » dit-elle. « Plonger de délicats enfants dans une eau sale et froide… »

« Je ne suis PAS délicat. » dirent Harry et Malfoy en chœur.

Harry donna à Malfoy un regard légèrement perplexe.

« Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas, Draco. » dit calmement Madame Pomfresh. « Regarde-toi, » continua-t-elle. « Tu ne peux pas te tenir droit. Tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui va être malade. »

« Je l'aurai été si Potter avait porté un maillot de bain. » murmura Malfoy, et s'éloigna avec irritabilité de Harry, se levant vivement et avec un air obstiné.

Harry l'attrapa encore alors qu'il chancelait.

Malfoy fit la grimace et Madame Pomfresh le saisit, le portant aussi facilement que s'il avait été Gabrielle Delacour.

« Tss. » dit-elle. « À quoi le Directeur peut-il bien penser… tu seras sous le choc après. »

« Je ne le serais pas. » répliqua Malfoy d'un ton cassant, il paraissait toujours beaucoup moins assuré que d'habitude alors qu'il se débattait contre Madame Pomfresh. Il semblait malade et ses cheveux lui recouvraient le visage.

Il regardait entre les mèches blondes et humides et ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur lorsque Madame Pomfresh annonça vivement :

« Il faut que tu enlèves tous ces vêtements trempés immédiatement. » et passa ses robes par-dessus sa tête.

Une infirmière déshabillant un étudiant !

Beaucoup d'émotions autour de l'école.

Harry fut le premier à réaliser que, en fait, Malfoy portait un lot entier de vêtements moldus en dessous de ses robes.

Il remercia Dieu. Il avait eu assez de traumatismes pour la journée, bien qu'il n'aurait jamais deviné que Malfoy suivait la mode des vêtements moldus à Poudlard.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais pensé à ce que pouvait porter Malfoy sous ses robes.

Madame Pomfresh ne sembla pas partager le soulagement de Harry.

« Quelles choses ridicules vous portez, vous les enfants. » commenta-t-elle, et elle se saisit du bord du pull de Malfoy. Elle l'avait soulevé de deux centimètres environ, révélant une peau blanche, quand Malfoy intervint avec véhémence.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de photos de moi sans mon T-shirt ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Du moins, pas sans une rémunération financière substantielle. » ajouta-t-il pensivement.

« Sal… » L'attention de Harry fut finalement détournée du spectacle de Malfoy et Madame Pomfresh par une bande de photographes se tenant juste à côté eux.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Derrière lui, il entendit Malfoy se perdre dans un nouveau flot de jurons, de malédictions… tout cela mélangé avec des demandes pour une couverture.

Des voix éclatèrent tout autour de Harry.

« Harry, pouvez-vous nous dire… ? »

« Harry, que ressens-t-on quand on est en tête… ? »

« Harry, n'est-ce pas là Draco Malfoy… ? »

« …le fils concerné par cette tragédie… ? »

« Voici votre couverture, M. Malfoy, et je peux dire que je n'ai jamais entendu un tel langage, venant d'un élève, de toute ma vie ! »

« C'est une couverture d'assez mauvaise qualité »

Harry était aveuglé par la lumière blanche des nombreux appareils photos, mais il pouvait faire une bonne idée de quel discours était celui de Madame Pomfresh.

Et bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas manquer de reconnaître l'accent froid et traînant de Malfoy.

Harry cligna des yeux devant les douloureuses lumières, entouré par les cliquetis des appareils photos tout autour de lui alors que Madame Pomfresh l'enroulait dans une couverture. Il sentit le poids de tous ces regards posés sur lui encore une fois, ces regards interrogatifs et dans l'expectative, tous emplis de pitié, le réduisant à un petit enfant interloqué.

« Oh, ne questionnez pas le pauvre orphelin blessé. » ricana Malfoy. « Il a déjà des difficultés à former des phrases cohérentes dans ses meilleurs jours. »

Harry se raidit et envoya à Malfoy un regard venimeux.

« Harry, pouvez-vous expliquer… » commença une photographe solitaire.

Harry se concentra sur elle. « Non, je ne le peux pas. » dit-il d'une voix claire et forte. « Il semble qu'il y ait eu une sorte d'erreur à propos de mon otage. Je suis sûr que le professeur aura une explication, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de l'interroger le plus tôt possible. »

§§§§§§

« Je ne peux penser à aucune explication autre que celle évidente. » dit calmement Dumbledore.

Harry avait beaucoup d'affection pour son excentrique directeur. Il était presque sûr que ce sentiment était mutuel. Toutefois, le respect qu'il ressentait pour lui l'avait toujours, en une certaine mesure, fait garder une bonne conduite.

Pourtant maintenant, il devenait absolument fou.

« Que voulez-vous dire, vous ne pouvez pas… ? Comment les otages sont-ils toujours _choisis _? » S'écria Harry. « Est-ce vous qui le faites ? Comment cela fonctionne ? Qui a fait l'erreur ? »

Dumbledore, impassible en face du garçon fulminant, mangeait un sorbet au citron.

Pour Harry, c'était d'une légèreté sans cœur.

« La Coupe de Feu choisit les otages, bien sûr. » dit-il patiemment. « Vraiment, Harry, pensais-tu qu'on utilisait un objet avec un tel pouvoir mystique seulement pour sélectionner des champions ? La Coupe est la source d'un savoir occulte. Je pense que nous pouvons nous y fier. »

« Conneries ! »

Harry n'avait jamais juré devant un professeur auparavant.

« Ne m'a-t-il sélectionné comme un champion parce que Croupton l'avait ensorcelée ? » demanda-t-il. « Savoir occulte, je ne pense pas ! Cela a probablement pris moins de Magie Noire à Voldemort que pour ensorceler un légume ! »

« Harry, assieds-toi et essaye au moins de te calmer. »

Dumbledore fit une pause et regarda Harry avec expectative, comme un tranquille et vieux monarque donnant une audience à un sujet se trompant.

Harry, qui n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était levé, lui retourna son coup d'oeil avec un regard affligé mais rebelle.

« Naturellement depuis la dernière… » _fois quand tu as tout ruiné, provoqué la mort de Cédric et aidé le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres… _« …malheureuse erreur, nous avons placé plus de gardes pour protéger la Coupe. Je t'assure, Harry, cela n'a en rien interféré son fonctionnement. »

Harry fit une protestation incapable et incohérente, mais Dumbledore l'immobilisa d'un geste.

« De plus, Harry, je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre pourquoi Voldemort aurait fait une telle chose. Je ne pense vraiment pas que toute l'étendue de ses plans ténébreux est de tremper M. Malfoy…»

« Mais… mais pourquoi ? » bredouilla Harry.

Dumbledore mangea un autre bonbon.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire, Harry. Je ne connais que très peu M. Malfoy, je suis désolé de le dire. Je n'ai pas le temps pour bien connaître tous mes étudiants. N'importe qui peut voir qu'il est un jeune homme malheureux et hostile, mais en pensant à cette tragédie, qui peut le blâmer ? »

Dumbledore lui envoya un regard pénétrant.

« Sûrement que tu le connais mieux que cela ? À la lumière de cette preuve. »

« Non ! » Harry cria presque. « Je _ne _le connais _pas_, je veux dire – eh bien, à l'évidence je – je ne sais rien _du tout _sur lui. Je veux dire, je le _déteste_, je le _hais _absolument, je pense qu'il est… »

« Retiens-toi de frapper mon bureau, si tu le peux. Il me semble. » Dit Dumbledore placidement. « Que cette haine est un peu excessive. Nous avons tous un ennemi commun, n'est-ce pas ? M. Malfoy est de notre côté. »

Les mains de Harry se refermèrent pour former deux poings.

« Dans tous les cas, Harry… je n'ai aucune réponse pour toi. » Dumbledore soupira. « Il semble qu'il y ait de moins en moins de réponses ces derniers jours. Je suis, toutefois, un peu occupé. Si tu pouvais être assez bon pour… »

Harry regarda le visage de Dumbledore, plus fatigué et plus ridé qu'il ne se souvenait, et il sentit sa panique égoïste retomber sur elle-même.

Dumbledore retenait le monde magique ravagé par la guerre en un seul morceau. Tout le monde savait que Fudge était une autruche avec la tête dans le sable, tout le monde était au courant des disparitions, tout le monde était tellement effrayé… Dumbledore était l'unique personne qui s'interposait entre les sorciers et le chaos.

Et Harry réalisa avec une profonde douleur dans sa poitrine que Dumbledore était un très vieil homme.

« Je suis…désolé, Professeur. » Sa voix était un chuchotement. « S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire… »

« Oh non, Harry. Ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de ça. »

C'était cela. Harry Potter devait toujours être un enfant protégé. Harry Potter devait toujours être une partie du fardeau.

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent.

« D'accord. Merci, Professeur. »

Qu'aurait-il pu faire ou dire de plus ?

« Autre chose, Harry »

Harry s'arrêta sur le seuil.

« Souviens-toi des mots exacts de l'énigme. »

Penses-y…

La porte se ferma devant le visage de Harry, le laissant debout dans les ténèbres.

_Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi._

Il ne comprenait pas. Mais il allait y réfléchir sérieusement.

À suivre


	2. if I Reached Out A Hand

**Titre : **Underwater light ou la lumière sous-marine

**Auteur :** Maya

**Anciennes traductrices :** Nymia ( 5 chapitre)

**Nouvelles traductrices :** dinoushette, Lenyka, Manelle

**Bêta : **Harry Griffondor

**État de la fic anglaise :** fini après 22 chapitres

**État de la fic Française : **2chapitre; **Traduis : **5; **En cours : **6;

**Traduction reprise avec l'accord de Nymia**

**Bonne lecture et à la prochaine**

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 2 : **

_if I Reached Out A Hand_

_Every time I try the words make little sense_

_Until you're gone, and everything must change_

_And so I must resolve to say it_

_It's just me myself again and I'm just talking to the wall_

_It's just me myself and I deciding on a plan_

_Deciding on my plan_

_And everything must change, change_

_Inside and out_

_(Si je tends la main_

_À chaque fois que j'essaie de donner un peu de sens à mes paroles_

_Jusqu'à ce que tu sois parti, et tout doit changer_

_Et je dois me résoudre à le dire_

_C'est seulement encore moi et moi-même et je parle juste au mur_

_C'est seulement moi et moi-même et j'ai choisi un plan_

_Choisi mon plan_

_Et tout doit changer, changer_

_Dedans et dehors)_

Harry trébucha à l'intérieur de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il cligna des yeux, levant une main pour se protéger de la lumière et pour protéger ses yeux confus des autres.

Un tonnerre de salutations l'attaqua immédiatement.

« Bravo, Harry ! » Seamus.

« Pauvre Harry, imaginez-vous sauver Malfoy ! » Ginny.

« C'était brillant, Harry, mais est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas le tremper un peu plus ? » Ron.

« Que t'as dit le Professeur Dumbledore ? » Hermione.

Et maintenant que Hermione avait posé la question évidente, chaque visage s'était tourné vers lui, certains qu'il pourrait tout expliquer.

Harry se sentit totalement épuisé.

« Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui est arrivé. » dit-il. « Pas plus que moi. »

Ce fut le silence, et alors un exceptionnel et vigoureux tonnerre de conversations.

« Eh bien, qu'importe la raison, tu as été stupéfiant ! » s'exclama Seamus.

« Tu as dû être sous le choc quand tu as vu Malfoy là-bas. » commenta Hermione.

_Malfoy._

Mon Dieu. J'ai besoin de penser à Malfoy.

Il devait s'évader, et alors il devait penser à Malfoy.

Il regarda tout autour dans la salle. Neville Longdubat brandit un gobelet vers lui, son pull et son pantalon éclairèrent l'humeur de Harry.

Maintenant que le monde magique était divisé en deux parties, les deux moitiés étaient devenues extrémistes. Soit on tuait les Moldus, soit on les aimait.

Ceux qui s'opposaient à Voldemort avaient donc embrassé chaque coutume moldue qu'ils pouvaient. Les vêtements moldus étaient communément portés en dehors des cours.

Les gens provenant d'une famille de sang pur comme Neville portaient des choses plutôt étranges. Harry gardait toujours la photo de Colin Creevey de l' « Incident Tutu » en cinquième année.

Hermione posa une main tendre sur son bras.

« Tu sembles un peu fatigué, Harry. »

Il l'a regarda avec gratitude.

« Je le suis. » dit-il vivement.

« Peut-être que tu devrais prendre un peu de repos. »

Les doigts de Harry se refermèrent autour de sa main en un remerciement muet. Elle l'a serra en retour avec cette terrible sympathie.

Tout le monde le salua alors qu'il partait, et alors il était enfin libre.

Harry s'adossa à la porte. Maintenant il devait essayer de comprendre.

_Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi._

Pourquoi Malfoy ?

Il pouvait comprendre que ce ne soit pas Ron. Il aimait Ron, il aimerait toujours Ron – mais un éloignement avait grandi entre eux, une petite faille qui enfonçait Harry dans sa solitude.

Ron n'avait jamais été très bon pour l'empathie. Il n'avait pas compris, il y a trois ans, que Harry ne serait jamais entré dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sans le lui dire.

Maintenant Harry avait vraiment besoin de compréhension, et Ron ne pouvait lui en donner.

Cela n'avait pas aidé que Ron ait dévoué tant d'heures pour être l'abruti petit ami de Hermione.

Si ça avait été Hermione… Elle était la plus intelligente, la seule parmi eux tous qui était la plus à même de comprendre.

Ou si ça avait été Sirius. Sirius avait été au loin pendant la cinquième et la sixième année de Harry, mais maintenant il enseignait à l'école, aidant Lupin dans son travail. Lupin avait essayé de s'occuper de la Botanique et de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et Sirius avait été la bienvenue avec cette chaleur à moitié désespérée qui était montée si souvent ces derniers jours.

Harry avait espéré qu'ils deviendraient plus proches, bien que ces rêves dorés d'adolescent de treize ans avaient depuis longtemps disparu.

Encore, si cela avait été Hermione, ou Sirius…

Si cela avait n'importe qui d'autre que Malfoy !

Harry marcha rapidement à travers la pièce et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ramenant ses jambes sous lui et pressant sa joue contre la froide vitre.

Il ferma ses yeux.

C'était donc Malfoy.

Un visage pâle et moqueur apparut immédiatement contre ses paupières fermées.

Harry était vaguement surpris par combien l'image avait été claire et immédiate. Il supposa qu'il était assez habitué à Malfoy. Cet imbécile avait été autour de lui pendant des années, après tout.

Mais qu'est-ce que la familiarité ? La familiarité provoque du mépris. Dans le cas de la familiarité de Harry avec Malfoy, cela multipliait le dédain comme des lapins.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé pendant ces trois ans ?

Presque rien.

Malfoy était toujours le même petit imbécile malveillant. Harry le haïssait toujours.

Plus maintenant, apparemment, selon une maudite coupe et son propre traître de subconscient, il ne le détestait plus.

Comment avait changé _Malfoy _ces trois dernières années ?

Presque pas.

Non… peut-être que ce n'était pas juste.

Il y avait eu _la_ chose - Lucius Malfoy. Le père de Malfoy avait été tué durant leur cinquième année. La rumeur qui avait filtré à travers le monde magique était qu'il avait essayé de doubler Voldemort dans une attente pour gagner plus de pouvoir, et Voldemort l'avait exécuté.

Harry ne connaissait pas les détails. Avec la guerre qui commençait, les familles qui disparaissaient, la peur partout… personne ne s'y intéressait assez pour enquêter.

Harry avait même ressentit une sinistre satisfaction, se souvenant comment Lucius Malfoy avait failli tuer Ginny, comment il s'était tenu dans le cercle des Mangemorts et avait regardé un garçon de l'âge de son fils combattre sans espoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et avait ri…

Rétrospectivement, cette satisfaction semblait presque horrible. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti la plus petite parcelle de sympathie pour Malfoy. Tout ce à quoi il avait pensé était – « Eh bien… ça le fera taire. »

_Ils seront les premiers à partir, maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour !_

Draco Malfoy s'était trompé – son père avait été l'un des premiers à partir.

Et Harry avait, presque inconsciemment, été d'accord avec le franc verdict de Ron 'C'est bien fait pour lui.'

Malfoy n'avait jamais semblé particulièrement chagriné. Lui et sa bande habituelle avaient intégré le Jeune Ordre du Phénix de Lupin, à la grande surprise de beaucoup, et en étaient immédiatement devenus l'élément le plus perturbateur, à l'étonnement de personne.

Dumbledore avait eu raison, alors. _M. Malfoy est de notre côté._

Donc Draco Malfoy n'était pas un Mangemort.

Attends. Avons-nous un caractère à l'intérieur ?

_Tu le connais sûrement, _avait dit Dumbledore.

Malfoy avait toujours été extrêmement ennuyeux, mais en dépit de son père Mangemort il n'avait jamais semblé être un meurtrier. Il ne s'était jamais vengé de la gifle de Hermione en troisième année. Il disait des choses dégoûtantes et agissait d'une pire façon qu'un lutteur de boue professionnel, mais il n'était pas un assassin.

Bien. Harry était près à reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas le cœur du démon le plus malfaisant.

Il ne voyait pas comment cela le rendait la personne qui lui manquerait le plus. Après tout, Malfoy était la personne la plus irritante qu'il connaissait.

Harry appuya son visage plus fort contre la vitre.

Cela _dérangeait_ Harry de ne pas avoir ressenti la plus petite sympathie pour Malfoy. Harry aimait penser qu'il était une - personne relativement décente. Il avait dit à Blaise Zabini qu'il était désolé pour sa mère, et personne n'avait su si la disparition de Mme Zabini avait été causée par la mort, la fuite ou une conversion pour le côté ténébreux.

C'était la chose la plus irritante à propos de Malfoy. Il était le seul qui pouvait amener Harry à son propre niveau.

Oh, il pouvait désobéir aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres sous le sort de l'Imperius… et alors il partait et se comportait comme un imbécile à cause de Malfoy.

Ne pas laisser Malfoy le voir plein de suie et les lunettes cassées. Ne pas laisser Malfoy le voir emmener à l'infirmerie à cause des Détraqueurs. Devoir battre Malfoy au Quidditch.

Harry se souvint soudainement du début de sa sixième année.

Il avait seize ans, et la poussée de croissance pour laquelle il priait était arrivée pendant l'été. Malheureusement, il lui manquait toujours des muscles virils, mais au moins il n'était plus ridiculement petit.

Il savait qui le serait. C'était pourquoi il avait couru dans tout le train comme un fou, plus animé qu'il ne l'avait été l'année précédente et même avant, désespéré de trouver Malfoy et de rire de lui.

Harry se souvenait avec une intensité particulière la brutale poussée de colère qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait couru à l'intérieur d'un wagon et rencontré une paire d'yeux glacials exactement au même niveau que les siens.

Il avait été _furieux. _Harry se sentait comme si Malfoy avait grandi délibérément pour l'ennuyer.

Ce qui était absurde.

Mais il s'était quand même senti furieux. Malfoy avait cet effet sur lui.

Comme pendant les réunions du Jeune Ordre quand Malfoy faisait une remarque raciste sur les Moldus et Harry reviendrait à lui d'une fade rêverie vers l'outrage. Ou durant ces monotones matchs de Quidditch quand Harry était soudainement galvanisé dans son action par le visage toujours haineux de Malfoy dans la foule. Le garçon qui se montrait en supportant les Poufsouffles aussi longtemps que c'était contre Harry.

Sans mentionner les matchs Serpentard/Gryffondor. Dans le dernier Malfoy avait, d'après une rumeur, gardé un livre des règles du Quidditch avec lui et coché chaque règle qu'il brisait. Il trichait furieusement et de manière éhontée, mais il jouait définitivement plus pour gagner.

Lui et Malfoy avaient fini le match en se criant dessus jusqu'à ce que Mme Bibine tire de force Harry au loin. Harry avait été vivant en bouillonnant de colère.

Harry s'était sentit… vivant.

Harry se leva du rebord de la fenêtre, avec beaucoup de précaution.

Il marcha vers son lit et s'allongea dessus, regardant la célèbre et pâle lumière de la lune et les ombres que le mur à son opposé. La lumière se tordait faiblement contre le plâtre, comme si elle avait été épinglée là.

Il n'aimait pas Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais aimé Malfoy.

_Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi._

Mais Malfoy était devenu – d'une manière ou d'une autre – important à ses yeux. Il était le challenger que personne d'autre n'osait être. Il donnait envie à Harry de se lever et de l'étrangler, mais au moins il donnait envie à Harry de se lever. Il fournissait – une raison de vivre à Harry.

C'était très dérangeant.

Et ça avait été ainsi depuis des années. Pas que Malfoy n'ait jamais fait plus. Il avait simplement été lui-même, une aiguille sous la peau de Harry, une douleur constante et enrageante.

Harry ne s'en était jamais rendu compte – et maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il était consterné.

La vie avait actuellement atteint un niveau où il s'accrochait à la colère pour vivre. Où seule la colère pouvait faire battre le sang dans ses veines, faire crépiter le bout de ses cheveux, apporter le monde dans une réalité tranchante et le faire réagir à cela.

C'était comme s'il était accro à l'adrénaline, et Malfoy était son dealer. Et cela – cela était devenu d'une manière ou d'une autre plus important que ses amis.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit à propos de lui et de sa vie ?

C'était une insulte pour ceux qu'il aimait. Et si Malfoy était important pour lui, même d'une façon tordue et terrible… c'était affreux que Harry n'ait pas été désolé pour son père.

Harry s'assit et tira les rideaux autour de son lit.

Il était horrifié de réaliser qu'il était concentré durement sur le monde maintenant. Il était perdu dans une dépression, et chacun de ses souffles sortait rapidement et avec force.

Il se tortilla sur son lit, comme s'il essayait de sortir vivement à travers de l'eau, de partir au loin de tout cela.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il n'était pas sûr – ça ne semblait pas entièrement vrai.

Bien que cela semblait inconfortablement près de la vérité.

Il devait tout découvrir à propos de ça. Si Malfoy était important pour lui, ils ne pouvaient demeurer rivaux. Il devait y avoir une raison qui expliquait pourquoi il touchait tant Harry.

Harry devait découvrir ça aussi.

Il était parti aussi loin qu'il le pouvait seul. Et Dumbledore ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à penser encore. Mais il pensait, il continuait de réfléchir. Il pensa alors qu'il se jetait légèrement et avec excitation, oubliant d'enlever ses vêtements et de se glisser sous la couverture.

Demain…

Demain, il devra faire face à Malfoy.

« Harry, tu sembles un peu nerveux. »

Harry sursauta.

« Je – euh, non. Je vais bien. » Dit-il.

Hermione le regardait avec inquiétude, son morceau de pain grillé en équilibre dans les airs. Harry essaya avec désespoir de paraître comme s'il n'avait pas été debout pendant la moitié de la nuit, ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements que la veille et ne regardait vraiment, vraiment pas les portes pour voir quand Malfoy allait arriver.

Hermione le regarda pendant un autre long moment, puis se retourna vers sa tartine.

_Je regarde juste la porte, _Harry essaya de se projeter dans le monde. _La porte. Une porte fascinante. Je ne l'ai pas appréciée convenablement durant ses six et demie dernières années, je dois l'apprécier maintenant._

Le petit-déjeuner passa, et Malfoy n'arriva pas.

Oh allez ! C'était scandaleux. Le petit-déjeuner est le plus important repas de la journée. Les gens ne devraient se balader avec insouciance en le sautant.

Même Crabbe et Goyle étaient là, et Pansy Parkinson et Milicent Bulstrode et Blaise Zabini, toute sa foule habituelle. Connue aussi sous le nom de la 'cour de Malfoy'.

Harry les fixa jusqu'à ce qu'ils le remarquent et lui lancent des regards méchants. Il détourna ses yeux à la hâte.

_Ce n'est pas ma faute. Je veux juste lui parler. Tout le monde devrait manger un petit-déjeuner._

« Harry, tu ne manges pas ton petit-déjeuner. » dit Hermione.

Harry, extrêmement distrait, prit un toast et le plongea, et en prit un grand morceau.

Alors il réalisa qu'il venait juste de tremper son toast dans du porridge.

C'était ridicule.

Cela continua toute la journée.

_Sept ans, _pensa Harry. _Pendant presque sept ans j'ai souhaité qu'il tombe dans un quelconque trou noir et le jour où j'essaie de lui parler il disparaît de la surface de la planète._

Oh non. Ca ne pouvait pas être une de ces disparitions, n'est-ce pas ? Pas maintenant.

Harry était choqué de ressentir quelque chose ressemblant à de la peur.

Cette émotion dérangeante fut balayée avec reconnaissance quand il vit les cheveux les plus pâles de l'école parmi un groupe de Serpentards allant vers la classe de Potions.

_Génial !_

« Allez. » dit-il à Ron et Hermione. « Rapidement maintenant, en Potions.»

Il irait en Potions, et alors Malfoy s'appuierait dédaigneusement sur son bureau comme d'habitude, lui jetterait une remarque grossière, et à la place de serrer les dents et de résister à l'envie de lui balançait un coup de poing, il…

Hum. Eh bien. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment travaillé sur cette partie. Mais il dirait quelque chose, définitivement.

Des mots. C'était ça le plan.

Le plan était totalement inutile.

Malfoy n'alla pas près du bureau de Harry. Tous les autres Serpentards y allèrent, bien qu'ils murmurassent encore plus de propos virulents que d'habitude. Ils semblaient penser que l'affaire entière était complot pour humilier leur chef.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que Malfoy pensait. Il s'assit à l'arrière de la classe comme d'habitude, et était très tranquille

Cela aurait été merveilleux si Rogue avait été aussi calme.

« Bien, bien, bien, M. Potter. » dit-il, son visage paraissant encore plus mécontent que jamais. « Il semble que vos plans n'ont pas pour but uniquement de vous glorifier mais aussi de faire que les Serpentards paraissent mal. Mes congratulations pour une exhibition totalement puérile. »

« Mais Professeur. » dit Ron outragé, « Harry ne pouvait simplement pas… »

« C'était une erreur. » ajouta Hermione. « Harry n'avait pas… »

Harry se retourna dans sa chaise pour voir si Malfoy partageait l'avis de Rogue.

Malfoy regardait avec intensité droit devant, son visage parfaitement blanc. C'était un visage étroit et ascétique qui n'était pas fait pour les expressions, et Harry n'avait aucune idée des pensées qui se cachaient derrière.

« M. Potter. » l'interpella Rogue. « Vos yeux vers le devant de la classe, s'il vous plaît. Où la leçon se déroule-t-elle ? Merci. »

Harry pouvait se sentir rougir. Tout cela était terriblement embarrassant.

Donc il devait parler à Malfoy après la leçon.

Il ne le fit pas. Malfoy était encerclé dans une foule de Serpentards alors qu'il sortait. La même chose pour le déjeuner et Soin aux Créatures Magiques, pour les couloirs, et pour le dîner.

Ils se regroupaient autour de lui comme des abeilles autour d'une fleur, et Harry trouvait cela extraordinairement frustrant.

Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'aimez tous tant ? Il n'est qu'un imbécile ennuyeux.

Des années et des années où Malfoy se montrait partout pour rire de Harry, et maintenant les gens avait décidé de construire une forteresse humaine autour de lui.

Et alors il fut de retour dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor après une journée très, très fatigante durant laquelle absolument rien n'avait été accompli. Il se sentait découragé et frustré et…

Il en avait assez. Harry était fatigué de traîner autour de Malfoy en attendant que le garçon lui accorde une audience.

S'il voulait aller parler à Malfoy, il irait parler à Malfoy.

« Je sors me promener. » annonça-t-il à la Salle Commune en général, et courut dehors avant que quiconque puisse lui offrir de l'accompagner.

À mi-chemin des donjons des Serpentards, Harry changea d'idée.

C'était risible. Il ne voulait pas parler à Malfoy. Il détestait cet imbécile. Il ne voulait certainement pas aller se balader au milieu des Serpentards et paraître comme un complet idiot devant Malfoy.

Oh, mon Dieu. Encore cette absurde anxiété.

Harry se souvint quand il avait écouté la chanson de Saint Valentin de Ginny en seconde année, et le désespoir qui l'avait saisi quand il avait réalisé que Malfoy allait aussi l'entendre. La stupide opinion de cet idiot était importante à ses yeux, pour une quelconque raison.

Il devait trouver pourquoi.

Harry prit une profonde respiration et se dépêcha dans les couloirs, se concentrant sur le fait d'aller à la Salle Commune des Serpentards avant qu'il ne perde sa confiance.

Une fois qu'il l'atteignit, il tambourina sur la surface de pierre nue que Harry se souvenait être l'entrée des Serpentards. Tout à fait Serpentard, pensa-t-il, d'avoir une entrée cachée des autres maisons. Les Serpentards faisaient toujours des trucs comme ça, et apparaître au fond d'un lac où personne ne voulait les voir, et alors refuser de parler à des gens toute la journée.

Il frappa le mur avec plus de véhémence.

Le mur derrière lui s'ouvrit, et il se retourna et essaya de sembler comme s'il faisait face à ce côté tout ce temps.

« Honnêtement, Pritchard, as-tu _encore _oublié le mot de passe de Serpentard ? » dit Malcolm Baddock, un quatrième année petit et paraissant assez inquiétant.

Il s'arrêta et resta figé quand il vit Harry Potter, le champion de toutes ces choses gryffondoresques, semblant chiffonné, décidément nerveux et se tenant sur le seuil des Serpentards.

« Euh. » dit Harry, perdant le contrôle de sa langue au moment crucial.

Baddock cligna des yeux, et parut atterré que Harry soit toujours là.

Harry souhaite avec désespoir pour de l'assurance. « Euh. » dit-il encore, en se maudissant. « Euh. Hum. Est-ce que je peux voir Malfoy, s'il te plaît ? »

Là. Pas franchement éloquent, mais il avait certainement transmis son message.

Malcolm Baddock le fixa juste un moment de plus, et alors se retourna et lança : « Tout le monde ! Venez _vite _! »

En quelques secondes, Harry se retrouva à faire face à une immense foule de Serpentards, se bousculant et regardant longuement pour garder en mémoire cette incroyable vision.

Devant, il y avait Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini, portant des grimaces identiques.

Cela avait été une mauvaise idée.

« Que veux-tu, Potter ? » s'enquît Blaise, son sombre visage suspicieux et distinctement non avenant.

Pansy croisa les bras, comme si Harry allait essayer de forcer l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

Harry déglutit. « Est-ce que je peux voir Malfoy, s'il te plaît ? »

Oh, bien. Maintenant il était devenu un perroquet, répétant d'une manière hystérique la même phrase encore et encore.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Pansy d'un ton froid et dur. « Que projettes-tu de faire encore ? »

« Rien ! Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! » protesta Harry. « J'ai juste besoin de lui parler ! »

Blaise et Pansy échangèrent deux regards durs, et semblèrent arriver à une décision.

« Eh bien, tu ne peux pas. » l'informa Pansy brusquement, en commençant à fermer l'entrée.

« Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda une voix impérieuse et de mauvaise humeur. « Certains d'entre nous essayent de faire un quelconque travail, vous savez… »

Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible sur ce ton aristocratique, pas plus que sur ces cheveux blonds presque blancs alors que Malfoy avançait vers le devant de la foule.

Harry ressentit simultanément du soulagement et l'éclair de peur qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait pensé que Malfoy avait disparu.

Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seulement effrayé par ce qui pourrait arrivé à Malfoy, mais aussi pas ce que Malfoy pourrait faire. Si Malfoy était important pour lui – Malfoy pouvait le blesser. Et Malfoy aimait faire du mal aux gens.

Quand Malfoy atteignit le devant de la foule, il se tint debout en le fixant pendant un moment, ses yeux gris élargis. Il semblait aussi abasourdi que Malcolm Baddock l'avait été.

« Toi ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix blanche. Alors, il réfléchit un instant et à peu près comme le voulait Harry, il demanda froidement, « Que veux-_tu _? »

_Je resterai calme._

« Je veux parler avec toi. » dit Harry, et il rougit d'une façon incontrôlable.

Malfoy s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte avec une facilité insouciante, ses bras croisés. Il le regardait avec ces yeux opaques, réflectifs, argentés et ne donnant rien.

Harry remarqua qu'il portait un pull blanc et des jeans. Il était un des très peu nombreux Serpentards en vêtements moldus.

« Eh bien, je suis là. » répliqua Malfoy. « Parle. »

Harry regarda autour de lui les effectifs Serpentard semblant dangereux, en rang sur le pas de la porte comme des dents dans la bouche d'un requin.

« Ne pouvons-nous pas parler seul à seul ? » demanda-t-il avec désespoir.

Malfoy parut vaguement surpris, mais alors il chassa de la main l'horripilant bourdonnement derrière lui.

« Je suppose. » dit-il lentement. Il dépassa le seuil, Harry recula de quelques pas quand il le fit.

Le mur de pierre coulissa et se referma, cachant les visages stupéfaits des Serpentards. Harry était heureux de cette amélioration.

Alors se tourna pour voir Malfoy, qui était maintenant adossé d'une manière désinvolte conte le mur, et retourna à son travail d'être nerveux.

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi passer pour un imbécile aux yeux de Malfoy était si terrible. Malfoy avait beaucoup trop de confiance en soi pour un garçon de son âge, et cela semblait mettre automatiquement dans une position d'infériorité.

« Alors – euh. » dit Harry. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver une salle de classe vide pour parler, ou quelque chose ? »

Il ne voulait sûrement pas traîner dans les couloirs où n'importe qui pouvait les voir et répandre des rumeurs sur Dieu-sait-quoi dans toute l'école.

Malfoy haussa un pâle sourcil.

« J'ai déjà passé trop de temps dans des salles de classe, merci. Nous pouvons allez marcher autour du lac. »

« Malfoy, c'est glacial dehors et aucun de nous n'a de cape ! »

« Et alors ? » s'enquit Malfoy. « Tu as dit que tu voulais parler. Je veux marcher autour du lac. C'est là que nous pourrons parler – à moins que, bien sûr, tu aies changé d'avis. »

Harry se rappela, à ce moment-là, qu'il détestait toujours Malfoy.

« Bien. » dit-il, entre ses dents serrées.

Malfoy sourit d'un de ses légers petits sourires triomphants et suffisants. Harry sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines.

« Splendide. » dit Malfoy. « Allons-y. »

Le vent balayait de coups dévastateurs autant la terre grise que l'eau. Tout semblait soumis et aplati par lui, jusqu'à ce que vous remarquiez les petites rides rebelles sur la surface du lac. Le vent devint coupant comme une épée venant du ciel, un ciel qui était tellement couvert de nuages que seule une occasionnelle teinte grise acier venait déranger cette immensité blanche.

Harry était gelé, et le vent semblait avoir adopté ses cheveux et ses robes comme des jouets à assaillir en tournant autour.

Malfoy se promenait légèrement en avant, les mains dans ses poches, comme s'il marchait dans un doux jour d'été. Ses cheveux blonds étaient seulement un petit peu agités par le vent, aussitôt levés et réarrangés pas des doigts invisibles, chassant une ombre de son front.

Harry se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

Tout ceci était joliment loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé, et maintenant il avait un hautain Serpentard sur les bras attendant des mots sur lesquels il n'avait pas encore réfléchi.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, Malfoy semblant assez à l'aise avec le silence et la météo. Il avait perdu toutes les traces d'incertitudes qu'il avait pu montrer plus tôt.

Finalement, il se retourna. Ses yeux semblaient plus foncés à l'extérieur, s'harmonisant avec le ténébreux et capricieux gris du lac derrière eux.

Son accent traînant était toujours le même.

« Est-ce que tu voulais simplement céder à une petite envie de silence, Potter ? Parce que j'ai rendez-vous avec un chocolat chaud et un livre de cours, et franchement tout ceci devient assommant. »

« Un – un livre de cours ? » balbutia Harry. Cela semblait bizarre que Malfoy puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi banal que d'étudier.

« Eh bien, oui, Potter. Ceci est une école, tu sais. J'avais pensé que même toi tu aurais travaillé après toutes ces années. Les classes tendent à être impliquées. »

« Ta gueule, Malfoy. » dit sèchement Harry. « J'essaie de dire quelque chose. »

« Dis-le, alors. »

Malfoy s'arrêta et regarda Harry d'un air presque amusé mais son regard amenait au challenge.

« Euh. » dit Harry. « Ah. Hum. C'est que… »

« Je pense que ce n'est pas un de tes jours de lucidité. »

« Malfoy ! » explosa Harry. « Pourrais-tu juste être calme, et prétendre pour une seconde que tu es à moitié une personne décente ? J'ai vraiment quelque chose à dire, et je ne peux rien dire tant que tu continues de m'interrompre avec tes méchants commentaires. »

Malfoy haussa les épaules. « Certainement. »

« Tu seras calme ? » demanda Harry, suspicieux.

« Je n'ai pas toute la journée pour écouter ton bêlement pathétique. Je me tiendrai bien. » promit Malfoy. « Sur mon honneur de Serpentard. »

Harry était extrêmement dubitatif à propos de la validité de cette promesse, mais…

« OK alors. Je, euh, tu sais hier et le lac, hum, le truc ? »

Il fit une pause et attendit pour une réponse. Malfoy l'observait en silence, et ce n'est que lorsque Harry eut remarqué le petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres qu'il réalisa.

« Tu peux parler quand je te pose une question, pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

« Oh, je peux ? » demanda Malfoy innocemment. « Tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas interrompre le cours de ton histoire. Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, espèce d'idiot. »

« Euh. Est-ce que tu ne t'es pas, d'une certaine façon, poser des questions sur tout ça ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je l'ai mis sur le compte de mon irrésistible attrait sexuel et je n'y ai plus repensé. La vie est trop courte. »

Harry avait conçu un nouveau plan. Tuer Malfoy, cacher le corps dans le lac, et alors voir s'il lui manquait vraiment tant que ça.

« Malfoy, arrête d'être stupide. » s'exclama-t-il. « J'y ai pensé. »

« À quelle conclusion es-tu arrivé, Garçon Prodige ? Je n'ai aucun doute que ce soit brillant. »

Les yeux de Malfoy disait : _Imbécile_.

Harry baissa les yeux, et fixa le lac. Le train de ses pensées serait déraillé par des impulsions insensées de taper Malfoy s'il continuait de le regarder.

« Oh, crache le morceau, Potter. »

Harry prit une courte inspiration et plongea dans une explication.

« Eh bien… Dumbledore a dit que ce n'était pas un accident donc je n'avais aucune idée de quoi penser, mais je savais que je devais me débrouiller tout seul donc j'ai passé toute la nuit à penser et j'ai pu seulement arriver à une seule raison possible et c'est celle-ci. Tu sais que nous sommes en quelque sorte des rivaux ? »

« Non. » répondit Malfoy. Harry se tourna et loucha vers lui avec incrédulité. « Nous sommes _ennemis_, Potter. » il élabora avec condescendance. « Tu me détestes et je te déteste. Nous aimerions voir l'autre frire. Ce n'est pas une joviale et petite compétition de Quidditch. C'est une haine virulente qu'il y a entre nous deux. »

Oh… Bien, cela promettait.

Harry scrutait toujours Malfoy. Malfoy avait levé une main vers ses cheveux et attrapé de façon inconsciente une mèche rebelle entre ses doigts, tordant la fine fibre alors qu'il attendait que Harry continue. Il semblait assez pensif.

« N'importe. » dit à la hâte Harry. « C'était juste – je pensais à ça, et c'était la seule raison possible. Et maintenant je n'ai aucune idée de comment exprimer ça, mais euh, donc, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que ton opinion pouvait assez compter pour moi, laquelle de toute évidence était une conclusion idiote, mais je ne peux toujours pas penser à n'importe quoi d'autre, et je voulais voir si c'était vrai. Et je ne pouvais pas imaginer comment ça se pourrait, puisque foncièrement tu sembles être, sans vouloir t'offenser, une de plus horribles personnes du monde entier, mais si tu ne l'es pas cela pourrait un peu expliquer tout ceci et je voulais juste voir et trouver pourquoi donc hum… Euh. »

Harry était profondément reconnaissant de devoir arrêter ses jacassements parce qu'il était essoufflé.

Malfoy pencha sa tête sur un côté, semblant hésiter entre amusement et stupéfaction.

« Potter, tu es un con et en plus complètement incohérent, est-ce que tu essaies d'être mon ami ? »

Harry exhala brièvement. « Oui. »

« Oh. Hmm. »

Malfoy semblait pensif encore une fois. Harry n'était pas familier avec cette expression de Malfoy. Cela remplaçait son habituel sourire en coin par un regard abstrait, et c'était presque agréable.

Il regarda ça pendant un moment.

Finalement, Malfoy dit : « Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

Cette question franche et totalement serpentarde stoppa Harry.

« Qu-quoi ? »

« Eh bien, si je suis ton ami est-ce que je peux avoir le mot de passe de Gryffondor comme cela je pourrais y aller furtivement et laisser des animaux morts dans le lit de Weasley ? »

« Non ! »

« OK, est-ce que tu me diras tous les petits secrets cochons de Weasley et Granger comme cela je pourrais les embellir et les répandre dans toute l'école ? »

Harry était déchiré entre une envie de rire et l'horreur. « Non ! »

« Est-ce que je pourrais te tromper et te tourner vers le Côté Noir ? »

« N… » Harry s'arrêta, et le regarde avec une certaine inquiétude. C'était, après tout, une question relativement sérieuse. « Est-ce que tu voudrais le faire ? »

Malfoy plissa ses lèvres, ce qui rendait ses pommettes aussi tranchantes que des couteaux.

« Pas particulièrement. Bien que ce serait assez amusant. »

Harry secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

Et oui, dans un doux divertissement. Personne ne pouvait tout à fait être aussi évidemment méchant que Malfoy, et d'une certaine manière il était tellement éhonté à propos de cela que vous lui pardonniez presque.

« D'accord. » dit enfin Malfoy.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Tu- tu acceptes ? »

« C'est la signification commune de la phrase, oui. »

Harry ne pouvait pas contenir sa perplexité. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ahhh… » Malfoy inclina sa tête en arrière, regardant le ciel. La ligne de sa gorge semblait vulnérable soudainement. « Je ne suis pas sûr. Appelle cela de la curiosité morbide. »

Harry ressentit étrangement un sentiment de perte. Il avait fini ce qu'il avait voulu, et maintenant… Qu'était-il supposé de dire exactement à Malfoy ? Lui parler de combien Rogue était pourri ? L'appeler Draco ? L'idée elle-même semblait impossible.

Ils marchèrent pendant une minute, et Harry risqua un autre regard vers Malfoy.

Il regardait Harry, et à cet instant il était lui-même assez balayé par le vent. Il semblait plutôt perdu, le fixant sous cette frange argentée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tes amis ? » lui demanda Harry, impuissant.

« Je leur dit quoi faire, puis de dégager et de me laisser en paix. »

« Oh. » Cette idée ne paraissait pas très attractive à Harry.

« Est-ce que tu feras ce que je te dirai ? » demanda Malfoy vivement.

« Non ! »

« Oh. » dit Malfoy d'un ton morose. « Eh bien… qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tes amis ? »

« Euh, nous parlons beaucoup de combien tu es horrible. »

« Tu peux faire ça. Je le prendrais comme un compliment. »

Harry était silencieux. Une partie de lui, lui criait de dire à Malfoy que tout cela avait été une mauvaise idée, et de partir en courant.

Le reste ne… voulait pas exactement le faire.

Le visage de Malfoy faisait légèrement la grimace contre le vent.

« Pendant que nous avons ce silence gêné, remarqua-t-il d'une voix inhabituellement petite, pourrions-nous aller l'intérieur ? Je suis totalement gelé. »

Harry ne pu pas s'empêcher de rire encore.

« La ferme, Potter. »

« Je te l'avais dit, Malfoy. »

« Et je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »

Malfoy se retourna et commença à marcher vivement vers le château, abandonnant sa façade de gracieux promeneur.

« Je voulais seulement aller voir ce morne paysage pour la Magie Créative. » rouspéta-t-il.

« Pour… ? » Harry avait un lointain souvenir d'une liste, et de discussion de travail dans la Salle Commune. « Oh, le cours. Est-ce que c'est bien ? »

Malfoy s'arrêta brusquement. « Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? C'est le meilleur cours du monde. »

« Oh. J'ai juste pris ceux que Ron a choisi, » admit Harry. « Je ne savais pas vraiment à propos de quoi ils étaient. »

« Pour s'écrier bruyamment… C'est ce qu'ils procurent, en lançant des moldus dans des écoles magiques. » Harry était sur le point de faire une objection à ce commentaire raciste, mais Malfoy continuait négligemment, marchant dans le vent et parlant fortement au-dessus de son épaule. « Le Magie Créative est comme… Eh bien. C'est une transcendance du talent. »

Harry était blanc.

Malfoy soupira avec impatience.

« C'est comme – il y a des sorciers et des sorcières qui peuvent faire des livres totalement fantastiques, ou des pièces de théâtre, ou des peintures, en étant capable de transformer la magie et le talent en une même chose donc même les Moldus sont sous le charme… Donc même les Moldus disent que c'est juste comme de la magie. »

Harry n'avait jamais vu Malfoy devenir enthousiasme avant. Il remarqua, pourtant, que les gestes extravagants que Malfoy utilisait communément à des fins cruelles s'adaptaient bizarrement à cette exubérante description. Les yeux de Malfoy brillaient, et Harry ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu paraître aussi ouvert.

Harry paria que l'entière salle commune des Serpentard était malade d'écouter Malfoy parler de ce cours – clairement son préféré.

Encore, il devait admettre, il était presque charmé. Malfoy agissait comme un gamin.

Même quand ils avaient été plus jeunes, Malfoy n'agissait pas comme un enfant.

À moins de compter les beaucoup trop fréquents moments où il ressemblait à un morveux.

« Les Moldus se demandent où le temps est passé après avoir entendu un concert Créé par Magie ou après avoir vu une peinture Créée par magie. Parce que la magie efface le temps, elle les emmène brièvement dans une autre dimension, et puis ils retournent dans leur propre dimension sans jamais savoir ce qui est arrivé mais en sachant qu'ils ont expérimenté… quelque chose, continua Malfoy avec enthousiasme, et… est-ce que nous pouvons nous dépêcher, Potter ? Il commence à faire noir, et je gèle ici. »

« Les Serpentards sont tellement fragiles. » dit Harry.

« Oh, la ferme. Et marche plus vite. Je vais mourir d'une pneumonie. Tu ne peux pas marcher plus vite que ça ? J'ai froid, j'ai froid, j'ai froid ! »

Ah. Un autre moment de ressemblance avec un horrible marmot.

Harry accéléra. De toute évidence, Malfoy ne devrait pas être autorisé à agir de cette manière dictatoriale, mais… d'une certaine manière cela semblait naturel, venant de lui.

C'était certainement un changement de la politique des Gryffondors : 'ne souffle pas trop fort sur Harry ou il se brisera'.

Malfoy continua de se plaindre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sécurité à l'intérieur.

« Nous sommes au chaud maintenant. » dit Harry en riant. « Arrête de pleurnicher. »

« Je ne pleurnichais pas, j'étais sur le point de mourir d'hypothermie. » rouspéta Malfoy. « Je… Hummm. »

Malfoy leva les yeux, et Harry suivit son regard.

Ron et Hermione venaient vers eux.

« Harry, nous t'avons cherché dep… » commença Ron, et il s'arrêta brusquement.

Les yeux de Malfoy étaient luminescents et contemplatifs dans l'ombre qui cachait son visage.

« On se voit demain, alors. » murmura-t-il. « Même heure, même endroit. »

Il partit, sa pâle tête était au milieu du chemin avant que Harry n'ait la chance d'accepter. Harry réalisa que ça n'avait pas été une demande mais un ordre.

Le garçon était insupportable. Mais le traître subconscient de Harry avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec ça.

Secouant la tâte, Harry rit un peu plaintivement, et fit quelques pas en avant pour rencontrer Ron et Hermione.

« Harry… est-ce que c'était Malfoy ? » demanda Ron avec incrédulité.

« Euh... » dit Harry.

À suivre


	3. Down the Pub

**Titre : **Underwater light ou la lumière sous-marine

**Auteur :** Maya

**Anciennes traductrices :** Nymia ( 5 chapitre)

**Nouvelles traductrices :** dinoushette, Lenyka, Manelle

**Bêta : **Harry Griffondor

**État de la fic anglaise :** fini après 22 chapitres

**État de la fic Française : **3 chapitre; **Traduis : **5, 6; **En cours : **7;

Traduction reprise avec l'accord de Nymia

**Tout les membres de Paradise Of Readers **

**vous souhaite un très joyeux noël **

**Ainsi qu'une très bonne année 2006**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**Chapitre 3 : Down the Pub**

_So walk with me, talk with me,_

_Tell me your stories_

_I'll do my very best to understand you_

_You're flesh and blood..._

**(Descente vers le Pub**

_Alors marche avec moi, parle avec moi_

_Raconte-moi tes histoires_

_Je ferai de mon mieux pour te comprendre_

_Tu es de chair et de sang)_

Harry dit à Ron et à Hermione que 'oui, c'était Malfoy'. Il avait voulu lui parler de l'incident du lac.

Mais il ne leur dit rien d'autre.

Il ne voulait pas leur mentir, il n'était pas honteux, mais il sentait que tout cela était encore fragile. Tout s'était, avec surprise, bien passé jusqu'à présent, mais ajoutez Ron, la Raison Rousse Et Leurs Mauvais Noms, au mélange et Draco Malfoy ne serait plus qu'un point à l'horizon. Un point montrant du doigt Harry et Ron et disant, 'ils ont essayé de me tuer, Professeur Rogue !'

Harry ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Harry était surpris de l'intensité avec laquelle il souhaitait que cela ne se réalise pas.

Ce n'était pas que Malfoy avait été agréable. Bien sûr, un gentil et aimable Draco Malfoy aurait envoyé Harry courir pour voir Dumbledore en baragouinant à propos d'une potion de Polynectar. Malfoy avait été l'habituel imbécile méchant et pourri gâté, juste aussi hostile et aussi bon pour les insultes.

Tout avait été pareil… Cela s'était bien passé.

Pour quelque raison, Harry était heureux de cela.

Harry ne dit rien à Ron et Hermione à propos de la situation en raison d'une seule chose. Pour la même incompréhensible raison, il se sentait un peu… possessif à propos de toute l'affaire.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien eu de privé, dont les médias n'avaient pas parlé, dont Ron et Hermione ne connaissaient pas tout tandis qu'eux gardaient bien leurs petits secrets de 'couple'.

Il avait le sentiment qu'ils seraient très blessés quand ils le découvriraient.

Il ne leur dit pas, juste la même chose.

Et au petit-déjeuner le jour suivant, en voyant Malfoy arriver et Blaise Zabini poser une main sous son coude, l'encourageant à s'asseoir sur le siège à côté de lui, Harry ressentit un élancement du même sentiment possessif.

_Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire, Zabini ? Il n'y a aucun besoin d'être si collant._

Harry Potter, le garçon qui devenait fou.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ne sembles plus déprimer, Harry. » dit Hermione.

« Déprimer ? répondit Harry de façon distraite, alors que Malfoy prenait le siège à côté de Zabini. Pourquoi est-ce que je serai déprimé ? »

Voldemort. La guerre. Cédric. Cette horrible pitié qui l'entourait. La culpabilité paralysante.

Oh… Ça.

J'avais oublié, pensa Harry en s'émerveillant. _J'avais oublié._

Hermione sourit avec approbation. « Aucune raison du tout. Tu as tout à fait raison, Harry. »

Je ne devrai jamais oublier, pensa Harry. Mais je l'ai fait… et je me sentais bien.

« Allez, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal comme premier cours, dit Ron. Je me demande qui de Lupin ou de Sirius va le faire. »

Harry se leva, en aidant Hermione avec son énorme sac de classe totalement rempli.

Partant du Hall, il vit Malfoy et Blaise Zabini avoir une conversation animée. Il vit les lèvres de Malfoy former les mots 'Magie Créative' et sourit presque en voyant l'intérêt feint de Zabini.

Une quelconque impulsion le fit s'arrêter un moment en passant devant la table des Serpentard et dire.

« Salut, Malfoy. »

Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini lui lancèrent tous des regards disant clairement _Meurs Potter Meurs !_

Malfoy, aussi serein que s'il n'avait pas des loups-garous humains assoiffés de sang autour de lui, tendit la main pour prendre un toast et répondit : « Bonjour, Potter. »

Harry ressentit une sorte de triomphe obscur pour ces trois mots, qui réduisirent les Serpentard et Ron à un état d'impuissance et d'ébahissement.

Bien sûr, après _ça _il allait devoir s'expliquer plus amplement, puisque Ron était sur le point d'annoncer que Voldemort avec pris du Polynectar pour se transformer en Harry et devait être immédiatement exterminé.

« J'ai juste décidé d'être plus amical, dit-il alors qu'il allait à leur classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans le lac. »

« Eh bien, oui je peux comprendre ça, accepta Hermione – en bonne assoiffée de savoir. Mais vraiment, Harry, Malfoy… »

Ron était sur le point de cracher.

« Je ne peux pas comprendre ça ! C'était _de toute évidence_ un complot diabolique des Serpentard ! Tu es trop confiant, Harry. Ces Serpentard ne sont pas comme nous. Ils sont des monstres je te le dis, fous, vicieux… »

Il fit une pause dans sa tirade pour accueillir le Professeur Lupin.

« Bonjour, Professeur. Je me demandais qui cela serait de vous ou Sirius. Est-ce que cela n'est pas un peu proche de… » Il fit semblant de hurler à la lune.

« Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. » dit Lupin avec un sourire indulgent.

« C'est vrai, reprit Ron. Où est-ce que j'en étais ? »

« Tu me disais combien les Serpentard étaient des monstres fous et vicieux, lui rappela Harry. Mais alors tu as été détourné par le loup-garou. »

§§§§§§

Harry ne pu le croire quand il se retrouva à regarder sa montre.

Les minutes rampaient lentement. Et Malfoy n'apparut pas au déjeuner.

_Sauter des repas_, pensa Harry. _C'est comme ça que l'on se rend malade._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu paniques, Harry ? »

« Je ne panique pas ! s'exclama Harry avec indignement. » Hermione haussa les épaules et prit un morceau de sa pomme.

Peut-être que Malfoy était malade. Il paraissait certainement assez pâle.

Madame Pomfresh devrait y porter plus d'attention. Des vitamines devraient être fournies. Ces donjons étaient probablement malsains pour les gens fragiles.

Harry s'inquiéta à ce propos pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un choc quand Malfoy le rencontra au lac, enjambant un monticule près de vingt minutes en retard et en étant l'image parfaite de la santé.

« Viens, Potter. » dit-il brièvement, se retournant et revenant sur ses pas.

Harry courut pour le rattraper, à son plus grand dégoût.

« Hey, Malfoy. Tu es en retard. Tu penses que les bonnes manières sont faites pour quoi ? »

Malfoy parut ennuyé. « Je pense qu'elles sont faites pour les autres. _Viens_. »

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Harry, suspicieux.

« Je n'attraperai pas la mort à cause de ce lac. » l'informa Malfoy. « D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué hier que tu avais des problèmes pour être cohérent. Donc nous descendons au pub. »

« Le pub ? C'est supposé me rendre _plus _cohérent ? »

« Oh oui. L'alcool te donne cette fabuleuse sensation de faux réconfort, lui assura Malfoy. »

« Même si j'ai besoin d'un quelconque réconfort, en étant à côté de toi… Où vas-tu ? »

« À l'intérieur de l'école. » dit promptement Malfoy. « Il y a un passage secret qui mène à Pré-au-lard derrière la statue… »

« De la sorcière borgne. » finit Harry lentement. « Comment sais-tu cela ? »

Malfoy prit une expression complaisante.

« J'ai travaillé là-dessus pendant quatre ans. » répondit-il. « Weasley ne se parlait pas à lui-même sur le chemin vers à Pré-au-lard. Il n'est pas subtil, ce garçon de ton entourage. Donc tu devais avoir pris un raccourci à travers l'école avec ta petite Cape d'Invisibilité – et je l'ai trouvé. »

_Donc il le fait aussi_, pensa Harry. _Il essaie de me dépasser. Cela a une importance pour lui aussi._

Ce qu'il dit était, « Tu es au courant pour ma Cape ? »

Malfoy ricana. « Non, Potter. J'ai vraiment pensé que j'avais halluciné. Bien sûr que je sais, et la prochaine fois que nous irons au pub tu pourras la prendre. »

« Prochaine fois… ? Je n'ai même pas accepté d'y aller _cette _fois ! »

Harry marchait avec force dans le sillage de Malfoy, se sentant de plus en plus comme un chien emmené pour une promenade. Malfoy ne répondit pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans le couloir menant à la statue.

Alors il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, et parla d'une manière désinvolte.

« Je ne pense pas que tu ais totalement compris la situation, Potter. »

Harry sentit un rapide coup à l'intérieur de ses côtes, comme si quelqu'un vivement sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas pris comme un camarade à vie, tu sais. » Le sourire de Malfoy était froid comme une neige inattendue. « Je suis parfaitement capable de te rapporter au magasin si tu ne me conviens pas. »

Harry ressentit un début d'indignation.

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que si je ne vais pas boire avec toi… »

Ses dents luirent. « Exactement. »

Harry était sur le point de dire à Malfoy où il pouvait se mettre sa soi-disant amitié, et ajouter une suggestion sur le fait d'y ajouter sa baguette et son balai, quand quelque chose d'assez inattendu arriva.

Malfoy remarqua qu'il était en colère, et sourit.

Le charme n'était pas quelque chose que Harry ait jamais associé à Draco Malfoy. Néanmoins…

Harry ressentit un besoin urgent de cligner des yeux.

Pour Malfoy, la plupart des actes étaient calculés. Sourire semblait être un art.

C'était un art terrible et subtil. De la lumière s'infiltra graduellement à travers ce pâle et assez froid visage dont les yeux brillaient comme le soleil d'hiver.

Il se tenait là dans ce couloir vide et il sourit avec ce sourire riche et malin, jusqu'à ce que Harry soit finalement forcer de cligner des yeux.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le sourire avait disparu. Il ressentit une obscure douleur de déception.

« Allez, Potter, l'amadoua Malfoy. J'ai reporté un devoir de Magie Créative pour boire avec toi. »

« Oh, je suis tellement honoré, dit Harry avec plus de faiblesse que de sarcasme. »

« C'est ainsi que tu dois être. »

Malfoy se retourna et avança, avec la complète – et pas fausse – conviction que Harry le suivrait.

« Et alors tu pourras me dire tous tes petits secrets choquants. » il ajouta avec satisfaction. Il sembla blessé par l'air septique de Harry. « Quoi ? Je te dirai les miens ! »

« Oui, dit Harry sèchement, mais les Serpentard aiment se vanter de leurs mauvaises actions. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un échange juste. »

Malfoy lui lança un regard rapide, et plutôt surpris, puis rit et haussa les épaules.

Le rire résonna derrière eux alors qu'ils se glissaient derrière la statue.

§§§§§§

« Malfoy ! C'est une question personnelle ! »

« C'est un 'aucun' alors, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Malfoy, tu peux être un tel bâtard. »

Harry loucha vers les lumières des Trois Balais, qui étaient d'une manière ou d'un autre plus brillantes que quand il était entré.

En attendant, le dernier mot n'avait pas sonné exact.

« Tu es bourré, Potter. » Malfoy semblait amusé.

Harry se concentra sur le visage de Malfoy. Au début c'était seulement un nuage doré, se mélangeant avec les lampes qui donnaient des étincelles argentées à ses cheveux et à ses yeux, mais après quelques minutes cela se résolut en un petit sourire.

« Je ne le suis pas. » répliqua Harry d'une manière digne. Il trouvait un peu difficile de former des mots.

« Après trois hydromels, Potter. Tu es un poids léger. »

Malfoy en avait pris au moins cinq, et il semblait seulement plus relaxé. Ces Serpentard avaient besoin d'être surveillés.

« Réponds à la question, Potter. » exigea le môme impérieux. « Ce délai est inacceptable. »

« Oh – d'accord… Deux. »

Malfoy s'étrangla avec son hydromel. « Oh, Potter, tu es un vrai Gilderoy Lockhart toi. »

« La ferme, Malfoy ! »

« Attends, attends. Est-ce que c'étaient de ces baisers pudibonds sur la joue ? Ou avec la langue ? »

« Malfoy, tu _ne peux _poser des questions comme ça… Pas avec le premier. »

Malfoy paraissait faible avec ces rires réprimés. « Qui était la pauvre infortunée, alors ? »

« Cho Chang, répondit Harry à contrecoeur. En cinquième année. »

Il se souvenait de ce moment très clairement. Cho Chang l'avait pris à part, et lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter les souvenirs – qu'elle était transférée à Beauxbâtons pour sa septième année.

Elle avait ajoutée qu'elle ne blâmait pas Harry, et alors qu'il regardait avec austérité son joli visage, elle s'était penchée et lui avait donnée un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Combien il avait souhaité pour ce moment, et alors, quand c'était arrivé il avait goûté la pitié sur ses lèvres – de la charité qu'on pressait sur ses lèvres à lui.

Le baiser de Cho Chang avait exprimé le même sentiment que chaque toucher et mot qu'il avait reçu cette année.

Elle avait reculé, et il avait regardé son visage dont il avait rêvé plus d'une fois, et il souhaita en une simple désolation ne jamais plus la revoir.

Draco Malfoy siffla. « Chang ? Pas mal, Potter…et laisse-moi deviner la seconde. Est-ce que cette rumeur à propos de Ginny Weasley était vraie ? »

« Oui. » répondit à contrecoeur Harry.

Ces quelques baisers gênés avec Ginny. Il s'était toujours senti coupable de ça, d'_utiliser_ la sœur de Ron comme quelque chose pour repousser la solitude. Il avait essayé tellement fort de la vouloir, de vouloir quelque chose, de retour en sixième année…

Cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Il considérait Ginny presque comme sa propre petite sœur…

Se souvenant de l'attitude habituelle de Malfoy contre les Weasley, Harry leva les yeux vivement.

« Est-ce que tu vas dire quelque chose sur les Weasley ? » demanda-t-il.

Malfoy parut vaguement surpris. « Non. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les roux. Ton Weasley, bien sûr, est une exception notable. »

« Oh ? » Harry était intrigué. « Donc maintenant c'est ton tour, Malfoy. Combien ? »

« Euh… » Malfoy cligna des yeux. « Attends une minute. »

Il commença à faire de furieux calculs sur sa serviette.

Eh bien, vraiment. Rogue devrait porter plus d'attention à la morale de ses étudiants.

« Qui était la première alors ? »

« Ah. » Malfoy fit un geste pour avoir un autre hydromel. « Pansy Parkinson, troisième année. Tu te souviens quand ma jeune vie avait presque été arrachée par cet Hippogriffe ? Elle s'est précipitée à l'infirmerie et elle s'est jetée sur moi. J'ai pratiquement été choqué à vie. »

« Tu n'étais pas si choqué. » commenta Harry, en souriant. « Tu es allé avec elle au Bal en quatrième année. »

« Eh bien. » Malfoy haussa les épaules. « Elle me l'a demandé. »

On ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer cette joue presque éhontée.

« Quoi ? » dit Malfoy, en voyant Harry lever un sourcil. « Les Malfoy attendent toujours d'être invités. Oh, et voici le nombre. »

Il tendit à Harry la serviette.

_Mon Dieu._

« Est-ce qu'il y a même autant de gens dans l'école ? »

Malfoy sourit sinistrement. « Si tu comptes le personnel. »

« Ew ! »

Malfoy éclata de rire à l'expression du visage de Harry. Malfoy semblait rire assez ce soir.

Bien sûr, il devait être légèrement soûl.

« Il y a une vie en dehors de l'école, Potter. » ajouta-t-il une fois qu'il fut calmé.

Madame Rosmerta se présenta devant Malfoy et leur tendit leurs boissons avec des étincelles dans ses yeux.

« Etes-vous sûrs que vous n'en avez pas eu assez ? »

« Rosmerta ! » Malfoy paraissait horrifié. « Tu me connais mieux que ça. La nuit est jeune et je le suis aussi. Nous allons attendre d'être beaucoup plus ivres avant de rentrer. »

Harry était inquiet que s'il devenait beaucoup plus ivre, marcher lui deviendrait peut-être trop difficile.

« Vous êtes terrible, Draco Malfoy. » elle soupira en plaçant les deux verres supplémentaires sur la table. « Et vous essayez de corrompre le pauvre et innocent Harry Potter. Vous m'horrifiez. »

« Tu aimes ça ! » lança Malfoy après elle. Il se retourna vers Harry et lui donna un sourire plutôt espiègle. « Une charmante femme. Elle refusait de me servir en troisième année et j'ai essayé de flirter avec elle. Elle a dit que j'étais le plus jeune à avoir essayé de faire ça. »

« Malfoy, es-tu sûr que tu n'es pas un alcoolique ? »

« Je, l'informa Malfoy avec un ton ambitieux, ne suis pas le buveur mineur ici. J'ai eu dix-huit ans en janvier. »

« Tu n'avais pas dix-huit ans au Bal. » marmonna Harry.

« Toi non plus. D'ailleurs, arrête de répondre à tes aînés. Hummm – eh bien, j'avais une autre question, mais puisque tu as seulement embrassé deux personnes je pense que celle-ci est aussi répondu. »

« Quoi… ? Oh. » À son horreur, Harry se sentit rougir furieusement. « Malfoy ! »

Malfoy rit et s'adossa au mur. « Pauvre petit Potter si pur… »

« La ferme ! Combien d'innombrables milliers as-tu ramassé, alors ? »

Le coin de la bouche de Malfoy se releva. « Innombrables milliers ? Détrompe-toi de l'idée que tous les Serpentard sont des pécheurs dépravés. C'est seulement… hummm… vrai à quatre-vingt-cinq pour cent. »

« Combien, Malfoy ? » À sa propre surprise, Harry découvrit qu'il était vraiment curieux.

Malfoy médita. « Rends-moi cette serviette. »

Harry rit, secoua la tête et prit un autre verre.

Malfoy acquiesça avec approbation.

« Je savais que tu n'étais pas aussi prude que ça. » commenta-t-il. « Honnêtement, tu prends les règles de l'école et tu les détruits avec un énorme marteau et tout le monde agit comme si tu étais un ange. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. « Et qu'est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Je pense que les anges ne sont pas ivres au Bal de Noël, c'est ce que je pense. Je t'ai aussi vu avoir des pensées pas catholiques du tout à propos de cogner mon visage. Non – tu as un peu d'un sale bâtard en toi. » L'expression calme et analytique du visage de Malfoy se transforma en un petit sourire. « C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te donner une chance. »

« Je suis accablé. » dit Harry sèchement.

C'était certainement nouveau. Personne ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Harry agisse mal avant.

« J'essayerai de venir avec de convenables actions diaboliques. »

Malfoy rejeta de la main cette idée. « Ne sois pas absurde, tu es un novice. Sois raisonnable. Fais-le à ma façon. »

Harry devint convaincu que Malfoy était, en effet, assez soûl. Ses yeux étaient fauves et vifs, et la pâle frange de ses cheveux était légèrement désordonnée.

Harry avait seulement un contrôle limité de ses fonctions motrices, et était sorti boire avec un Malfoy dont le jugement était altéré.

C'était assez intéressant.

« Je sais ! » annonça Malfoy. « Nous devrions chanter un karaoké. »

Harry fixa le visage enchanté devant lui.

« Tu es cinglé. »

« Et c'est beaucoup plus amusant, lui assura Malfoy. » Il sauta sur ses pieds avec une grâce agile que Harry n'aurait pas pu copié même sobre, et commença à le tirer de son tabouret.

C'est à ce moment-là que Hagrid apparut dans le pub, et Malfoy disparut sous la table.

Hagrid remarqua Harry, qui fixait d'une façon assez abasourdie ses propres genoux, et marcha lentement vers lui.

« Oh non…, dit Malfoy d'une petite voix. »

Harry réprima désespérément un rire.

« Salut Harry ! » le salua Hagrid avec la même inconfortable vigueur que tous les Gryffondor utilisaient.

Juste à l'instant ses yeux noirs surveillaient le légèrement instable Harry et la table avec les deux verres dessus.

« Je descendais juste pour prendre un verre. » continua-t-il. « Olympe n'aime pas tellement ça, donc je vais devoir faire vite… Euh, Harry… » il baissa sa voix en un grondement conspirateur. « Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ? »

Harry fixa le vide pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse dans son esprit.

Un très, très douce obscénité sonna en dessous de la table.

Harry toussa précipitamment.

Malheureusement, Hagrid prit cela comme un assentiment embarrassé.

« Ah… désolé, Harry… Elle doit être dans les toilettes, yeh ? »

« Hum. » dit Harry.

Hagrid lui donna un coup de coude d'une manière amicale et taquine, lequel le fit presque tomber par terre.

« Je suis heureux d'entendre ça, Harry. Il est temps que tu commences à t'amuser un peu plus. »

« Il faut comprendre que tu n'as pas de vie. » dit une voix calme dans la région des genoux de Harry.

Harry résista à l'envie de rire avec hystérie et de frapper Malfoy.

« Je vais partir, alors, gronda Hagrid. Je ne veux pas t'embarrasser. Je vais juste prendre un verre. Dis-moi juste une chose, Harry… » il lui donna un autre coup de coude massif. « Est-ce qu'elle est jolie ? »

« Euh. » répliqua Harry.

« _Extrêmement _jolie. » dit cette foutue voix venant du dessous de la table.

Hagrid serpenta aimablement plus loin. Aussitôt qu'il leur tourna le dos, Malfoy émergea paraissant échevelé. Il saisit Harry et le tira en dehors du pub.

L'air de la nuit fut un choc pour Harry, qui était concentré sur le fait de rester debout.

Les yeux de Malfoy étaient toujours brillants comme de fièvre, mais sinon il paraissait pâle et soulagé.

« Libre ! »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Oh, il me terrifie. » dit Malfoy avec candeur. « Ça a toujours été comme ça. Il nous jette des animaux vicieux et nous donne des livres assoiffés de sang. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il est épouvantablement énorme. »

Harry était atterré. Malfoy, qui avait toujours été si froidement aristocratique autour de Hagrid, et Harry savait que Hagrid était secrètement intimidé par lui.

Cela le laissa intrigué. Quel genre de personnes réagissait à la peur de cette façon ?

Malfoy cligna des yeux, semblant pensif.

« Oh, mon cher. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai admis quelque chose comme ça en étant sobre. » Il haussa les épaules, en un geste qui paraissait bizarrement fluide à la vision obscurcie de Harry. « Oh, eh bien. Je suppose qu'il y a toujours le risque de laisser sortir quelque chose d'incriminant. »

Harry se sentait un peu blessé. « Je ne cherche pas des points faibles pour attaquer, Malfoy. »

Malfoy pencha sa tête sur un côté, un lampadaire faisant de ses cheveux des rivaux de la demi-lune. « Tu le fais au Quidditch. » observa-t-il. « C'est le signe d'un bon joueur. »

« C'est différent. La vie n'est pas un jeu. »

Malfoy sourit encore avec ce sourire énervant. « N'est-ce pas ? »

À ce moment, Harry était trop occupé avec l'important travail de ne pas tomber par terre pour répondre.

« Attention, Potter. Se coucher dans le caniveau est réservé aux vrais alcooliques. Ceux qui le méritent. »

« Est-ce que tu m'aideras si je tombe dans le caniveau ? » s'enquit Harry, qui avait des doutes affolants quant au fait de pouvoir demeurer debout.

« Pour qui tu me prends ! Je me moquerai de toi avec mépris. »

Oh, excellent.

Faisant face à cette alternative, Harry chancela vers l'avant. Il fut surpris par la venue d'un silence parfaitement amical.

Malfoy, maudit soit-il, avait eu raison à propos de l'alcool. Foutu Serpentard dévergondé.

« Alors tu m'as emmené boire. » Harry se retrouve à commenter. « Quel est le menu de demain, un bordel ? »

N'importe qui d'autre aurait été horrifié que Harry suggère une telle chose.

Malfoy ria.

« Honnêtement, réprimanda-t-il, nous devons garder quelque chose pour jeudi. »

Ils marchèrent avec instabilité jusqu'à l'école. Harry essaya très fort de marcher droit. Malfoy slalomait entre les nombreux lampadaires.

Ils se séparèrent dans le couloir. Harry hésita, cherchant quelque chose d'approprié à dire.

Finalement, il se décida pour : « Même heure demain ? »

§§§§§§

Le jour suivant, Harry se réveilla avec la distincte impression que tout avait été un rêve.

Sortir se soûler avec Malfoy ? C'était trop bizarre.

Alors il essaya de s'asseoir, et une gueule de bois le frappa comme un Cognard.

Oh. C'était donc vrai.

Très, très soigneusement, Harry se leva. Alors la voix de Ron résonna à son oreille.

« Harry ! Où étais-tu ? Nous étions inquiets ! »

Harry tressaillit. « Est-ce que tu pourrais… éventuellement parler moins fort ? »

« Tu ressembles à de la merde. » observa Ron avec son honnêteté rafraîchissante qui le faisait connaître et aimer d'un bout à l'autre des cercles de l'enfer.

« Eh bien, je me sens comme de la merde. Je suis coordonné. »

Le sarcasme de Harry était inspiré par l'amertume. Les boutons de son pyjama semblaient être collés dans les trous.

« Harry, tu ressembles… tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui est resté debout toute la nuit à boire. »

« Pas toute la nuit. »

Les taches de rousseur sautèrent pratiquement du visage de Ron sous le choc.

« Quoi ! Où étais-tu, avec qui étais-tu… oh non, Harry, dis-moi que ce n'était pas Malfoy. »

« Il se peut que, d'une certaine façon, il s'agisse de Malfoy. » admit Harry.

Ron respira fortement par le nez. La couleur alarmante de ses joues détonnait violemment avec ses cheveux.

Alors il saisit le bras de Harry.

« Attends, j'ai besoin de m'habiller… » Protesta Harry, luttant avec ses robes. Ron attendit avec une impatience à peine contrôlée.

« Où allons-nous ? » s'enquit Harry, suivant le sillage de Ron et se sentant distinctement fragile.

« Voir Hermione. » dit Ron. « Elle peut faire un discours sévère et maternel, bien mieux que moi. »

« Tu sais, Ron, il n'est vraiment pas tant que ça… »

Ron se tourna vers lui, levant un doigt.

« Pas avant que l'on trouve Hermione ! »

§§§§§§

« … ne peux pas croire que tu sois si irresponsable, Harry, une nuit d'école ! Comment vas-tu pouvoir porter attention en classe ? Dis-moi au moins que tu as fait tes devoirs, Harry… »

« Qui s'intéresse aux devoirs ! » hurla Ron. « Et à propos de Malfoy ? »

Cela durait depuis un bon moment. Au début la Grande Salle était vide, mais maintenant pas mal de Gryffondor écoutaient secrètement la conversation avec des degrés variés de subtilité.

Harry avait sombré dans son siège et ses yeux étaient au niveau de son petit-déjeuner.

« Oh oui. Malfoy. » Hermione semblait désapprouver. « Est-ce qu'_il _a fait ses devoirs avant ? »

Ron fit un bruit semblable à celui d'une bouilloire sur le point d'exploser.

Hermione soupira. « Et Harry, je sais que tu es curieux à propos de toute l'affaire sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais il n'y a pas de raison de sauter tes devoirs pour passer du temps avec cette sale petite enflure de Malfoy. Nous pouvons toujours aller voir à la bibliothèque. Tu es, bien sûr, toujours un agent libre et tu peux faire ce que tu veux. »

Harry et Ron la regardèrent tous les deux avec incrédulité.

« Regarde du bon côté, Ron. » dit Hermione avec pragmatisme. « Si Harry reste autour de cet idiot pour une quelconque quantité de temps, il perdra totalement son sang-froid et l'attaquera. Alors tu pourras ramasser l'argent de tes paris. »

Harry s'assit vivement, ignorant la douleur que ce mouvement envoya dans sa tête.

« Des paris ? Quels paris ? »

« Eh bien, tu te souviens de dernier match de Quidditch Serpentard/Gryffondor ? »

Le Quidditch n'avait pas été annulé cette année grâce aux ferventes plaidoiries des quatre maisons.

« Toi et Malfoy vous vous regardiez comme si vous étiez sur le point de bondir l'un sur l'autre. » continua Hermione placidement, en beurrant son pain grillé. « Ron a commencé à poser des paris élevés sur le fait que tu gagnerais. Avec une assez bonne côte, puisque Malfoy a la réputation de se battre sournoisement. »

Harry se sentait légèrement insulté.

« Ron était horriblement désappointé. » l'informa Hermione d'un ton serein. « Mais cela va juste se manifester, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu n'es jamais violent envers n'importe qui d'autre. Tu ne peux pas le supporter. Tu ne seras pas capable de rester avec lui bien longtemps. »

Harry devait admettre qu'elle avait peut-être raison, mais néanmoins il se sentait très contrarié.

« Personne ne peut, l'assura Hermione, en tapotant son bras. Malfoy est insupportable, comme je le dit toujours à Lavande. Il ne me dupe pas avec ces airs de beau garçon. »

« Beau ! » Bredouilla Ron.

Harry se souvint du commentaire involontaire de Hagrid et sourit. Ron était apoplectique.

« Venez, dit Hermione. Nous ferions mieux d'aller en cours. »

Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte quand Malfoy entra en flânant, pas un seul cheveux blond dérangé et paraissant avoir dormi toute la nuit innocemment.

Ron, qui était devant, lui rentra dedans.

« Regarde ça ! » dit d'un ton sec Ron, qui n'était pas d'humeur à laisser Malfoy l'énerver par le fait d'exister délibérément.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te dépêcher si désespérément, Weasley. » lança Malfoy d'un ton traînant. « La phrase 'le temps est de l'argent' n'est pas à prendre au pied de la lettre, tu sais. »

« Malfoy ! » s'exclama Harry.

Les yeux de Hermione n'étaient plus que deux fentes sous le coup de la haine.

Malfoy s'éloigna sans un regard.

« Je vais reconsidérer toute cette amitié que tu voulais, Harry. » dit Ron avec une respiration à peine contrôlée. « En fait, je vais reconsidérer toute l'idée 'tuer est mal' dans ce cas. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

Il était renversé d'avoir été surpris, quand il savait précisément comment était Malfoy. Malfoy avait juste agi comme il le faisait toujours… et Harry était abasourdi d'avoir oublié, et d'avoir presque aimé le bâtard.

§§§§§§

Harry était épuisé.

Il avait défendu Malfoy toute la journée contre Hermione et Ron, ce qui était problématique puisqu'il était foncièrement d'accord que le comportement de Malfoy était impardonnable. Il voulait aussi avoir une conversation sévère avec Malfoy au sujet de Ron.

Pourtant, il n'avait absolument aucune intention de laisser tomber cette… bizarre forme d'amitié. Il se demandait même, avec une sorte d'anticipation à moitié honteuse, ce que Malfoy avait prévu pour ce soir.

Hier avait été… intéressant.

Et il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressants ces derniers jours.

Harry parcourut du regard le paysage gris pour trouver une tête blonde, cette étrange anticipation faisant des étincelles au fond de lui.

Il n'y avait pas un seul signe de Malfoy.

Et, après trois-quarts d'heures, il devint très clair qu'il n'allait pas venir.

Il faisait froid dans les environs du lac.

La colère grandissante de Harry le tenait au chaud.

Quand il retourna violemment vers l'école, il était totalement rouge.

À suivre


	4. Find out who are you première partie

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Maya, je ne possède que la traduction. La citation du début est un extrait de la chanson « The lifting » de REM.

Auteur : Maya

Nom original de la fic : Underwater Light

État actuel de la fic : 17 chapitres et ce n'est pas fini.

Note de la traductrice : Vous pouvez trouver le lien vers la version originale dans ma bio. Je réponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre comme d'habitude. **Attention n'oubliez pas que cette fic est un slash HP/DM ! **Excusez-moi pour le retard mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre car je pars en vacances et je n'aurai plus Internet ni même d'ordinateur, mais je reviens au mois d'août et je continuerai à poster à ce moment-là. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 partie 1:

_Find Out Who You Are_

_You said the air was singing_

_It's calling you, you don't believe_

_These things you never see_

_And never dream_

_(Trouve qui tu es_

_Tu disais que l'air chantait_

_Il t'appelle, tu ne crois pas_

_Ces choses que tu n'as jamais vues_

_Et dont tu n'as jamais rêvé)_

L'intention de Harry de prendre de côté Malfoy et de le remettre à sa place proprement fut contrarié par le fait qu'il était encore une fois entouré de Serpentard où qu'il aille.

Il était incroyablement populaire – en considérant le fait qu'il était un sale et impoli petit imbécile qui ne venait même pas à ses rendez-vous !

Seul l'espoir d'avoir une chance de le lui dire persuada Harry de venir au lac le lendemain.

Être forcé de s'enfoncer dans cette honte l'énervait encore plus.

Ce qui l'empêcha de tout laisser sortir était Malfoy, assis près du lac et qui se leva quand il vit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu, Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

Il semblait compléter insensible à la culpabilité.

C'en était assez.

« Bon Dieu, où étais-tu la nuit dernière ? »

Malfoy leva un pâle sourcil, semblant légèrement surpris par la question.

« Je jouais aux cartes dans ma salle commune. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda sèchement Harry, réalisant que, derrière la colère, il était vraiment… assez blessé.

Malfoy ne resta pas plus longtemps indifférent.

« Parce que mes camarades de maison me l'ont demandé, et ils sont des Serpentard. »

« Et alors ? »

Harry hurla la question avec colère à Malfoy.

Malfoy, qui avait clairement prévu toute la scène, l'attrapa avec facilité.

« Car ils passent toujours en premier. » il retourna. « Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien – je vais rendre cela clair. »

« Rends cela clair. » répéta froidement Harry.

Malfoy commença à faire les cents pas, ses mains derrière son dos et son visage impassible.

« Où je me tiens. »

_Tu veux dire sur la berge d'un lac qui contient un calmar géant ?_

« De quoi parles-tu ? » répliqua durement Harry.

« C'est une question de loyauté. Ma loyauté va à Serpentard. Parce que cela doit être ainsi. »

_Qu'est-ce que cela a à faire avec aller à ses rendez-vous ?_

Harry se surprit lui-même en demandant, « Pourquoi ? » plutôt que de balancer Malfoy dans le lac.

Malfoy s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement vers lui. Le vent souffla ses cheveux en arrière et son visage paraissait moins confiant sans cette auréole brillante.

« N'as-tu jamais entendu des choses mauvaises sur les Serpentard ? »

« Entendu ? J'ai _dit _des choses mauvaises sur les Serpentard. » lui dit Harry. « Vous êtes tous des salauds et des tricheurs au Quidditch. »

« Oooh, et les Gryffondor étalent un talent évasif et inattendu. Tu ne sais que trop bien ce que je veux dire – l'opinion générale est que la maison de Serpentard est un camp de formation de Mangemorts. »

Harry était conscient que son visage le trahissait, alors il ne répondit pas.

Mais il se souvint. _Il n'y a pas un sorcier ou une sorcière qui soit devenu mauvais qui n'était pas à Serpentard._

L'expression de Malfoy était sous un contrôle beaucoup plus efficace. Harry ne pouvait voir aucune émotion alors qu'il l'observait.

« Je vois que tu sais. Eh bien, Potter, c'est une guerre, et tu sais combien les préjudices éclatent durant la guerre. À chaque fois que d'autres personnes disparaissent, les gens se retournent encore plus contre les Serpentard. Et nous ne nous tournons ni ne nous plions devant personne. Nous ne sommes pas fair-play avec les autres enfants, parce qu'être fair-play n'est pas amusant. Nous sommes des Serpentard, et cela signifie que nous sommes méchants et fourbes – mais nous n'avons pas tous envie de devenir les mignons du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » dit Harry avec le souvenir inconfortable d'avoir dit une fois à un chapeau : _'Pas Serpentard…'_

« C'est dont ça ? » s'enquit Malfoy. « Tu n'as jamais dit un mot ? Tu n'as même jamais entendu ce genre de choses ? Ces pensées ne pourraient pas entrer dans ton esprit de pur petit Gryffondor ? »

_Serpentard puants._

_Pourquoi ne pas flanquer dehors tous les Serpentard ?_

Harry était silencieux.

« Pense ce que tu veux. »

Cet échange ne se déroulait pas du tout comme Harry l'avait planifié.

« Cela ne signifie pas que tu peux… »

« Te laisser tomber ? » Malfoy sourit. « C'est ce que ça signifie. Je le peux. Je le ferai. J'ai envie de le faire ? Est-ce que c'est clair maintenant ? »

« Comme du cristal. Vous, les Serpentard, vous devez rester ensemble, donc tu me traiteras comme de la merde à chaque fois que tu le voudras. »

Harry espérait une certaine sorte de déni. À la place, Malfoy le regarde avec un sourire étrange, et hocha lentement la tête.

« Eh bien… » dit Harry. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit un super marché pour moi. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. » répondit Malfoy. « Tu n'as pas à être particulièrement poli avec moi non plus. Je n'ai jamais donné à une prime une trop haute considération. Sois en retard, sois insolent, ne te montre pas du tout. Je suppose que je t'offre une chance de _ne pas _être gentil avec les autres enfants, pour changer. »

Il sourit encore, assez sinistrement et plus à l'aise.

« Si cela ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux foutre le camp. Je sais que je ne suis pas une personne facile à a… » Il fit une pause, pensant. « Être ami avec. »

Harry pensa à cela.

Il ne s'était pas… attendu à ce que la confrontation parte dans ce sens là. Il avait anticipé, avec une certaine quantité de pressentiments, un conflit Gryffondor en colère/Serpentard imbécile et méchant.

Ce qui était presque ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais… Malfoy avait raison.

Harry savait cela sur les Serpentard. Ils restaient en bande. Ils en étaient farouchement partisans – et cela incluait Rogue.

Malfoy était actuellement en train – d'être juste, d'une manière tortueuse. Il pensait qu'il devait donner un avertissement à Harry. Malfoy avait toujours été franc sur ses positions.

Harry n'était pas sûr de cela. Mais il était, après tout, un Gryffondor. Les Gryffondor se jetaient dans l'action sans réfléchir.

En outre, il était intrigué. S'il partait maintenant, la curiosité le tuerait probablement.

Il sourit en retour. « Tu es une personne presque impossible à aimer, Malfoy. Mais je pense que je me suis habitué à cela. »

Malfoy semblait ennuyé.

« Maintenant que tu t'es débarrassé de tout cela, bouge-toi. »

« Malfoy, je ne vais _pas_ encore au pub… Je me suis senti mal toute la journée d'hier. »

« Aller encore au pub ? » Malfoy paraissait insulté. « Quelle sorte de bâtard prévisible penses-tu que je suis ? »

Avant que Harry puisse répondre, il secoua la tête.

« Non, nous allons au terrain de Quidditch. »

Harry regarda autour de lui l'obscurité tombante. Considérant le fait qu'il se sentait toujours un peu mal avec la météo.

Il tourna son regard vers Malfoy et souleva ses sourcils.

« Eh bien, je suppose que oui si tu n'es pas déjà fatigué de te faire botter le cul. »

« Viens, Potter. Montre-moi ce que tu vaux. »

Harry fixa froidement Malfoy. Malfoy lui rendit son regard avec une attitude expectante, comme s'il était un gentleman mondain à une lecture de poésie, plus qu'un garçon assis sur un terrain de Quidditch et faisant une étrange demande.

« Navré mais ? »

Malfoy soupira. « Oui, tu l'es certainement. Allez, montre-moi ce que tu peux faire. »

Harry était un peu perdu. Malfoy venait juste de gaiement (et autant que Harry pouvait en juger, d'une manière compétente) pénétrer par effraction dans la réserve de Quidditch, avait pris deux balais, en avait lancé un à Harry, avait sauté lui-même sur le terrain et lui avait demandé de…

Quoi, exactement ?

Harry jeta légèrement le balai par terre et s'assit à l'autre bout du banc.

« Malfoy, mais de quoi parles-tu par l'enfer ? »

« Voler. » répondit Malfoy, regardant Harry d'une manière perplexe, une ride barrant son front. « Tu sais… t'amuser avec ton balai… »

Harry devint beaucoup trop scandalisé pour faire attention à quoi ressemblait Malfoy quand il était perplexe.

« Malfoy, si tu sous-entends… ! »

Les sourcils de Malfoy rejoignirent la naissance de ses cheveux.

« Bon Dieu, Potter, vous les Gryffondor avaient une imagination fertile. Cela doit être tout ce manque de mouvement et le fait de jouer aux échecs qui doit vous faire cela. » Il marqua une pause, replaçant, avec un léger sourire, une mèche de cheveux déplacée par le vent. « Les échecs donneraient des idées grivoises à n'importe qui. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies besoin de cela, Malfoy. » dit Harry avec circonspection. « Maintenant peux-tu, s'il te plaît, m'expliquer de quoi tu parles ? »

Malfoy était trop occupé à se moquer de lui pour faire une telle chose.

Harry avait pensé que cette amitié comporterait moins d'envie de frapper Malfoy.

Une fois que Malfoy eut fini, il s'obstina encore sur les mêmes lignes.

« Je peux même m'imaginer Granger et Weasley passant les longues heures d'hiver. 'Juste comme ça, bébé, fais-moi échec et mat vigoureusement !' » La grimace rapide et instinctive de Harry fit hausser les épaules à Malfoy. « Tu n'est pas amusant. Oh allez – tu volais sûrement un peu quand tu étais enfant ? »

« Difficilement, Malfoy. J'ai été élevé dans une famille moldue, tu te souviens ? Nous utilisons des balais pour balayer le sol. »

Le sourire de Malfoy était incrédule.

« Bizarre…bien que je préférerais balayer le sol plutôt qu'essayer de voler sur certains balais que les gens utilisent de nos jours. » Il haussa les épaules encore une fois, le geste pour congédier du mioche pourri gâté que Harry connaissait si bien. « Oui, mais tu dois bien avoir fait un peu de vol ici. Tu savais à propos du Quidditch. »

« Euh – non, je ne savais pas. »

Malfoy lui faisait face maintenant, faisant des mouvements montrant sa perplexité.

Il remarqua une fois de plus que Malfoy était très fort pour parler avec les mains. Il mimait ce qu'il voulait dire aussi aisément et astucieusement qu'il faisait ses cruelles petites imitations.

« Mais… quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois dans le magasin de robes, j'ai parlé de Quidditch et tu as dit que tu ne jouais pas. Et après, pendant notre première leçon de vol, ce n'était de toute évidence pas ta première fois sur un balai… »

« Si, ça l'était. » l'interrompit Harry.

Une lueur d'émotion passa sur le visage de Malfoy.

« Vraiment ? J'ai été indigné de ce petit mensonge présumé pendant des années. » Il marqua une pause et il réfléchit à quelque chose. « Potter… est-ce qu'une de mes paroles pourraient être prise pour un quelconque compliment ? »

« Ouais, je suppose que oui. »

« Faisons mine que non. Je ne _fais _pas de compliments. » Malfoy se leva, dépoussiérant ses mains qui ne pouvaient pas, en toute probabilité, être sales. « Maintenant… si tu n'as jamais fait ça avant, je pense que je vais devoir t'apprendre. » Il soupira à la manière d'un martyr. « Tu es tellement incroyablement fatiguant, Potter. D'accord alors – suis-moi, et essaie de ne pas tomber. »

Harry prit le balai et le pesa dans sa main, ressentant cette familière vague de confiance.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne le ferai pas. Et si tu es chanceux, je pourrais même essayer de te rattraper si tu tombes. »

« Moi tomber ! _Je _n'ai pas été élevé parmi les moldus, moi. »

« Non, et tu n'es pas le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle non plus. »

Malfoy haussa les sourcils, comme s'il était légèrement surpris. Ce qu'il dit, pourtant, était – « Tu verras, Potter… ce n'est pas exactement comme le Quidditch. »

Sur ça, il saisit son balai et il était parti.

Harry avait oublié que Malfoy bougeait comme un serpent.

Il le suivit.

C'était un jour venteux, et Harry devait loucher pour le distinguer.

Il allait très, très haut. Tu ne vas normalement pas trop haut au Quidditch – cela serait contre-productif, puisque le Vif d'Or apparaissait souvent près du sol et n'allait jamais très loin au-dessus des cerceaux.

Harry devint légèrement nerveux quand il réalisa qu'il ne voyait pas très bien pas seulement à cause de ses cheveux, mais aussi à cause des nuages.

« Malfoy ! » cria-t-il. « Nous sommes horriblement haut ! »

« Effrayé, Potter ? » cria Malfoy en retour.

« Pas de danger ! Mais ce sont des balais de l'école – Fred et George Weasley m'ont dit que certains vibrent quand ils sont emmenés trop haut ! »

Dans la mesure où Harry pouvait déchiffrer l'expression de Malfoy, il semblait intéressé.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont mentionné lesquels ? »

« _Malfoy _! »

Malfoy haussa les épaules, sourit et mit son balai à l'envers.

« Malfoy ! » Harry donna une secousse à son balai vers le bas et rencontra le visage dément et à l'envers de Malfoy.

Il riait.

« Allez, Potter, essaye ça – mais tiens-toi bien ! »

Harry hésita. Il n'était pas assez fou pour essayer ça.

Ou peut-être qu'il l'était.

Il le fit.

Le monde entier semblait être en dessous de lui, extrêmement loin en dessous de lui, et pendant un moment Harry expérimenta un vertige immense. Il y avait seulement sa prise sur le balai au dessus de lui pour le sauver, il était trop haut…

C'était très excitant.

Harry se souvint que c'était un balai. Il pouvait faire _n'importe quoi _sur un balai.

Malfoy voyant qu'il commençait à piger, et étant le salaud sadique qu'il était, passa à quelque chose d'autre.

« Pas mal, Potter. » dit-il, retournant à l'endroit. « Et pour ça ? »

« Malfoy, _arrête ça _! Tu vas tomber ! »

Malfoy se tenait sur son balai, un air d'intense concentration sur son visage.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Harry essaie cela. C'était bon pour Malfoy, il était gracieux sur le sol. Harry s'imaginait plus comme le type Krum – il était seulement gracieux en étant_ assis _sur un balai.

« Trop difficile pour toi, Potter ? »

« Jamais de la vie ! »

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry réalisa que les professeurs qui disaient constamment combien il était impétueux avaient raison.

_Je ne veux pas faire ça_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il grimpait sur ses genoux. Le balai fit un bond d'une manière alarmante. _Je ne veux pas faire ça, je ne…_

Il se leva, lâchant le balai.

Le balai avançait toujours vers l'avant, et il était à un tremblement ou un frisson de tomber du bâton. Ses bras étaient étendus pour lui donner la pathétique quantité de balance qu'ils pouvaient, ses robes claquaient autour de lui et il était terrifié.

« Je pense que je vais mourir ! » cria-t-il.

Malfoy rit. « Fun ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Oh, mes cheveux. » dit Malfoy lugubrement quelques instants plus tard, une fois qu'ils étaient de retour sur le sol. « C'est la pire chose dans le fait de voler. Mes _cheveux_… »

Il essayait sans succès de lisser les mèches de cheveux qui entouraient son visage, formant une sorte de halo chiffonné.

Harry se doutait qu'il devait lui-même ressemblait un peu à un hérisson, mais il s'en fichait. Il était haletant et en sueur, mais bien sûr Malfoy l'était aussi. Il ne s'était pas laissé distancer. Il pensait qu'il avait fait tout cela vraiment bien.

Comme, apparemment, le pensait Malfoy. Il lui donna un regard assez appréciateur.

« Ce n'était pas mal du tout, Potter. La première fois que j'ai essayé ce truc sur un balai j'étais à environ deux pas du sol. »

Harry était bouche bée. Malfoy continua sans remords.

« Hé, bien sûr que je l'étais. C'est drôlement dangereux, tu sais. Est-ce que tu penses que je suis une espèce d'imbécile suicidaire ? »

« Actuellement, » dit Harry d'une voix étranglée. « oui. Je suis à deux pas de te battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive avec le manche de mon balai. »

Malfoy ne sembla pas excessivement inquiété.

« Un peu de pratique, Potter, et tu pourras tenir un bâton très bien. »

« Et beaucoup de pratique, Malfoy, et tu me battras peut-être un jour au Quidditch. » Harry roula des yeux.

Malfoy sembla hautain.

A suivre...


	5. Find out who are you seconde partie

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Maya, je ne possède que la traduction. La citation du début est un extrait de la chanson « The lifting » de REM.

Auteur : Maya

Nom original de la fic : Underwater Light

État actuel de la fic : 17 chapitres et ce n'est pas fini.

Voici la fin de cette quatrième partie, ne vous en faites pas, je vous mettrais le chapitre suivant dans la semaine.

**Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que Onarluca ayant quelques problèmes de connexion (avec un peu de chance dans 2 semaines, elle est de retour… je vous DECONSEILLE fortement de prendre ALICE). Normalement c'est moi (Eni, si vous avez bien suivi) qui mettrais en ligne les prochaines suites de fic. Donc si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me contacter !

**Au nom de Paradise of Readers, nous vous souhaitons une **

**BONNE et HEUREUSE ANNEE 2007**

**Onarluca et Eni**

**Chapitre 4 partie 2:**

« Je ne peux vraiment pas descendre à un tel niveau d'argutie puérile avec toi. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Oh, fiche le camp, Potter. Je te verrai demain. » Malfoy paraissait très pensif. « Je pense que nous ferons quelque chose qui n'implique pas de dommage des cheveux. »

« Les Serpentard sont tellement vains. » remarqua Harry. « Et pour des raisons tellement ridicules. »

Malfoy grimaça. « Va te coiffer, Potter. Tu ressembles à un hérisson. »

Le jour suivant, il ne manquait que sa cape à Harry pour sortir quand quelque chose lui apparut.

_Je suppose que je t'offre une chance de _ne pas_ être gentil avec les autres enfants._

Ce n'était pas tant à ce propos. C'était – Harry n'allait pas juste prendre le même comportement que Malfoy. Il ne faisait jamais les mêmes conneries que Malfoy.

Il voulait aussi voir si Malfoy l'avait pensé.

Lentement, Harry replaça sa cape. Alors il retourna dans la salle commune.

« Ron ? Prêt pour un jeu de Cartes Explosives ? »

Ron accepta avec un plaisir certain qui, Harry en était sûr, n'aurait pas été présent si Harry n'avait pas passé dernièrement une quantité de temps démesurée à traîner avec Malfoy.

Donc il resta dans la chaleur confortable de la salle commune, et la fait qu'il _aurait _pu être ailleurs avec quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il pouvait être absolument sûr qu'ils le voulaient là… rendait tout extrêmement plus plaisant.

Le jeu de Cartes Explosives étaient assez entravés par la discussion enthousiaste de Ron et Harry sur comment Ron avait finalement accompli la feinte de Wronsky. Il était leur plus énergique Poursuiveur mais le moins capable techniquement.

Hermione, lisant son dernier livre, roula les yeux à leur troisième reprise du jeu.

« Les femmes dans le monde moldu se plaignent à propos de l'homosexualité et de l'obsession masculine pour le football. » commenta-t-elle, « Elles devraient vraiment essayer de vivre dans un monde où le sport de choix se joue avec quatre balles et où les joueurs sont montés sur des symboles phalliques volants. »

Ron s'étrangla.

« Gagné. » dit Harry, prenant avantage de ce moment de faiblesse.

Ron récupéra, quoique les regardant tous les deux d'une manière blessée.

« Même si tu triches, Harry, » continua-t-il, après leur avoir fait des reproches rondement, « c'est agréable de t'avoir à nouveau avec nous. »

« Oui, nous t'aimons assez, tous les deux. » dit Hermione, en souriant au-dessus de son livre. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

« Ne soyez pas stupides. » répliqua Harry. « Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. »

« Fais attention à ne pas l'oublier. » le réprimanda Hermione. « Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu passes volontairement du temps avec Malfoy. C'est du masochisme absolu. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. » dit Harry, en posant une carte. « Cela n'a pas été si terrible. »

« Je dis toujours qu'il doit y avoir une ruse. » dit Ron, grimaçant. « Tu ne pourrais pas le voir être à moitié poli avec n'importe qui. »

Harry garda cette idée pour lui.

« C'est une idée. »

« Quelle… quelle idée ? » Ron parut vaguement paniqué.

« Oh, rien. » Harry posa une autre carte. « À ce propos, gagn ! »

Une fois que la fumée se dissipa, il fit un petit sourire.

« Et le jeu est mien. »

Le jour suivant, Harry marcha vers le lac, déterminé à attendre seulement cinq minutes.

À sa légère surprise, Malfoy était là en premier. Sa longue cape noire paraissant incongrue avec des jeans et un T-shirt, mais comme c'était Malfoy il la portait superbement.

« Laisse-moi attendre, ne te gêne pas » dit-il.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu hier. » lui dit Harry, ayant soudainement envie de provoquer une réaction. « Je devais passer un peu de temps avec les Gryffondor. »

Malfoy était sans expression. « Oh, tu n'étais pas l ? Je n'ai pas remarqué. Viens, Potter… »

« Non. »

Malfoy leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Nous faisons toujours ce que tu veux faire. » expliqua Harry. « Je veux un tour. »

Malfoy parut sinistre. « J'_aime _toujours faire ce que je veux faire. »

« J'avais remarqué. » dit Harry sèchement. « Viens, Malfoy. »

« Où veux-tu que j'aille ? »

« Eh bien, » Harry fit une pause. « C'est comme cela. Ron a dit que tu ne pouvais pas être à moitié poli avec n'importe… »

« _Quoi_ ? » explosa Malfoy. « Quel _culot_ ! »

Harry acquiesça sagement. « Donc j'ai pensé que nous devrions lui prouver qu'il a tord. »

« Tout à fait vrai. Comment ose-t-il, je suis un Malfoy, on m'a enseigné à avoir d'excellentes manières. » Malfoy continua de marmonner sur ce sujet alors que Harry le guidait vers leur destination.

Qui sait, pensa-t-il. Cela pourrait guérir la peur des deux côtés, et cela pourrait… vous savez… prouver d'une certaine manière que Malfoy pouvait être une personne à moitié polie. Cela pourrait lui faire du bien.

Et ça avait le potentiel d'être extrêmement amusant.

« Je vais lui montrer, le complet… » Malfoy leva le regard, et ses yeux s'élargirent d'effroi. « Potter. Que faisons-nous ici ? »

« Nous prouvons que tu peux être une personne à moitié polie. » répondit Harry innocemment.

« Je ne peux pas l'être ici ! Non, absolument pas ! Laisse-moi partir tout de suite ! »

Harry resserra sa prise sur le bras de Malfoy et frappa à la porte de Hagrid au même moment.

Hagrid ouvrit la porte presque immédiatement, et fixa Harry, qui s'accrochait avec détermination à un Malfoy se débattant férocement.

« Salut. » haleta Harry. « Est-ce que je peux entrer pour prendre le th ? J'ai amené un ami. »

Il poussa Malfoy à l'intérieur.

Le visage de Malfoy était blanc dans la lumière de l'entrée de la maison de Hagrid.

Il dit en coin : « Potter, tu mourras pour ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malfoy ? » chuchota Harry. « Effray ? »

Les yeux de Malfoy se plissèrent. « Oh, _à peine_. »

« Alors prouve-le. »

Hagrid les regardait toujours d'une manière extrêmement surprise. Harry vit Malfoy lever les yeux vers Hagrid.

Tout le chemin vers le haut.

Il vit aussi la courbe pensive de ses lèvres.

_Allez, Malfoy…_

Malfoy arrêta de ricaner avec un effort visible. « Charmante maison. » Dit-il avec seulement la plus petite trace de dédain. « Euh… tout est relatif. Comparée à la hutte. »

C'était une assez jolie maison, effectivement. Quand Beauxbatôns était devenu tellement vide qu'il avait fallu le fermer, Madame Maxime avait insisté pour une maison.

Harry se demanda si Malfoy essayait d'être gentil. Cela ne semblait pas si différent du Malfoy habituel.

Hagrid lança un regard à Harry qui disait : _Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il fait l ?_

Harry essaya de paraître insouciant.

Hagrid éclaircit sa gorge. « Euh... je pense que vous feriez mieux de rentrer alors… »

« Merci. » lui dit rapidement Harry, attrapant le T-shirt de Malfoy et le tirant vers l'avant.

« Arrête de me molester, Potter. » siffla Malfoy. « J'ai dit que je prouverais que Weasley a tord et je le ferai. »

Il se libéra brusquement et entra à grandes enjambées dans le salon, où Madame Maxime était assise à côté du berceau.

Malfoy remit ses cheveux en arrière et une expression déterminée, que Harry connaissait des matchs de Quidditch, traversa son visage.

Malfoy avec habituellement cette expression juste avant une tricherie spectaculaire.

Il sourit brillamment, marcha vers Madame Maxime et lui baisa la main.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Merde, mais à quoi il joue?_

« C'est tellement gentil à vous de m'avoir laissé entrer. » Dit Malfoy, la regardant au fond des yeux.

Madame Maxime rougit effectivement. « Enchantée. »

Harry fixa la scène.

« Voulez-vous voir le béb ? » s'enquit Madame Maxime, toujours une petit peu rouge.

« J'en serais ravi. » répondit calmement Malfoy.

Cela devenait une parodie d'amour.

Elle plaça effectivement le bébé dans les bras de Malfoy. C'était une marque de grand honneur.

Malfoy tomba presque à terre. Il envoya un regard à Harry qui disait _Aide-moi !_ et Harry, réprimant un sourire en coin, s'avança pour aider Malfoy à supporter le bébé.

« Devinez quel âge elle a ? »dit Madame Maxime, donnant à l'enfant un regard affectueux.

« Euh… quatre. » spécula Malfoy.

« Comme tu es intelligent. Elle _a _exactement quatre mois. »

« _Mois ? » _dit Malfoy, titubant toujours sous le poids. « Je veux dire, ah… je suis bon aux devinettes. »

« Ma petite fille. » roucoula Madame Maxime.

« Et quelle jolie petite fille elle est. » dit Malfoy d'une manière charmeuse.

Hagrid s'adoucit visiblement. Ce qui signifiait qu'il regardait toujours Malfoy comme la plupart des gens regardent un Scrout-à-Pétard, mais surtout comme la plupart des gens le font _avant_ qu'il les pique.

Hagrid était fou de sa fille, malgré son manque de crocs et de têtes supplémentaires.

« Asseyez-vous, tous les deux, et prenez un peu de thé. » Madame Maxime les invita gracieusement.

Malfoy relâcha le bébé avec reconnaissance. Quand ils prirent place autour de la table, Harry le surprit à essayer subrepticement de ramener de la vie dans ses bras.

« Les gâteaux ont l'air vraiment très bon, Mad…Mme Hagrid. » dit Harry.

Il devrait vraiment s'habituer à ça. Ils étaient, après tout, mariés depuis un an et demi. Cela ne lui avait pas prit longtemps pour s'habituer à de la meilleure cuisine chez Hagrid.

« Appelez-moi Olympe. » les pressa-t-elle doucereusement . « Tous les deux. »

« Quel adorable prénom. » dit Malfoy.

_Je ne peux le sortir nulle part._

« Viens prendre du thé, Ruby. » dit Madame Maxime.

Malfoy essaya de cacher un sourire derrière sa tasse de thé.

Hagrid devint un peu rouge...

« Ruby aime le thé. » Madame Maxime continua, sa voix devenant juste une peu plus dure. « Il ne boit jamais rien d'autre. »

Hagrid commença à paraître maussade. Malfoy essayait désespérément de supprimer un ricanement avec sa tasse.

« Cela doit être d'un grand réconfort pour vous. » dit-il d'une voix assez étouffé. « Dites-moi, Olympe, quand allez-vous retourner en France pour une visite ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre. » répondit Madame Maxime. « Cela me chagrine terriblement. La France est un pays tellement beau. »

« Il l'est, n'est-ce pas ? » convint Malfoy. « Je suis allé à Bordeaux l'été dernier avec ma mère. »

Madame Maxime rayonna. « Vous êtes allé en France ? »

Malfoy et Madame Maxime commencèrent une vigoureuse conversation à propos de la France. Harry envoya à Hagrid un sourire assez impuissant.

Le visage d'Hagrid s'éclaira alors qu'il prenait cette opportunité pour parler avec confidentialité.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Charlie Weasley l'autre jour. » dit-il. « Norbert est le chef de son troupeau maintenant. Il a éventré un autre dragon pour le devenir. » ajouta Hagrid fièrement.

« Euh… c'est génial, Hagrid. »

Malfoy pencha sa tête vers eux.

« Est-ce que c'était le dragon que vous aviez en première année ? » s'enquit-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Il était magnifique. »

Harry cligna des yeux. » Tu… tu aimes les dragons ? »

« Oh, oui ? Mon père m'a tout appris à leur propos. C'est pourquoi il m'a appelé Draco. Il les aimait lui aussi. » dit Malfoy. « Eh bien, c'est pourquoi je ne vous ai pas dénoncé tout de suite. Je voulais le voir encore. C'était un Norvégien à crête, pas vrai ? »

Hagrid fondit encore plus. « Ouais. »

« Je pense que ce sont mes préférés. » lui dit Malfoy.

Harry se détendit. Pourquoi s'était-il inquiét ? Après tout, Hagrid aimait les méchantes créatures.

« Revenez bientôt. » dit Madame Maxime alors qu'elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses yeux fixés avec approbation sur Malfoy. Hagrid paraissait toujours dubitatif, ce pour quoi Harry pouvait difficilement le blâmer, mais il s'éclaircit la gorge et concéda.

« Je pense qu'ils peuvent, ouais. »

Alors que la porte se fermait, ils entendirent distinctement Madame Maxime dire.

« Quel _gentil_ garçon. »

Malfoy donna à la porte un regard triomphant.

« Dis à Weasley ça. » ordonna-t-il à Harry. « Ha. Ha. Je pense que mes manières étaient parfaites. »

« Même quand Hagrid t'a offert certaines de ses gâteaux personnels et que tu as dit : 'Est-ce que tu essaies de me tuer ?' »

« Un lapsus momentané. »

« Ah. Je vois. »

« Pas que je te pardonnerai un jour pour m'avoir fait ça. » continua Malfoy. « Pour commencer, je pense que porter cet enfant m'a mutilé. Comment te sentirais-tu si je t'emmenais faire une visite de courtoisie au Professeur Rogue demain ? »

« Tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry, horrifié.

« Bien sûr que non. J'apprécie cet homme. Pourquoi lui infligerais-je ta compagnie ? » Malfoy semblait pensif. « Non, j'ai quelque chose d'autre en tête pour demain. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry avec appréhension.

Malfoy sourit avec béatitude. « Tu verras. »

« La _Forêt Interdite _? Tu es malade. Tu es absolument et totalement fou. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de faire ça. »

« C'est mon tour, et c'est moi qui doit choisir. » dit Malfoy avec obstination, regardant la forêt longuement. « Et j'ai envie de faire une agréable promenade dans la nature. »

« Promenade dans la nature ? Malfoy, est-ce que tu te _souviens _de la dernière fois que nous sommes allés dans la Forêt ? »

« Eh bien, oui. Mais je ne pense pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit dans la forêt ces derniers jours. Il est un peu occupé, si tu n'as pas remarqué. »

« Il y a d'autres choses dangereuses par ici. Et si je me souviens bien, en période de crise tu as tendance à partir en courant et en criant comme une fille. »

« À l'opposé d'être gelé de terreur ? Oui, c'est quelque chose de _beaucoup_ plus sensé à faire… Je pensais que tu étais juste derrière moi, espèce d'idiot. Et je ne criais pas comme une fille. » Malfoy regarda autour de lui comme s'il était le propriétaire de la forêt. « C'était un… cri viril. »

« D'accord. »

Harry sourit, et suivit Malfoy, qui avançait plus profondément dans la forêt. Il commençait à se rendre compte que les Serpentard avaient des idées extrêmement étranges sur ce qui constituait un bon moment.

Pas que Malfoy ait eu exactement tort sur ce qui constitue un bon moment.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi ils ont mis une école juste à côté d'une terrifiante forêt sauvage. » dit Malfoy d'une manière désinvolte. « Je suppose qu'ils pense qu'une certaine quantité de peur aveugle forme le caractère. »

Harry sentait que si c'était le cas, son caractère devrait être véritablement impressionnant.

Effectivement, cette forêt semblait bien moins terrifiante que ce dont il s'en souvenait en tant qu'enfant. La lumière décolorée rendait les feuilles presque transparentes, et envoyait des ombres d'un vert clair sur les pâles cheveux de Malfoy.

Harry se détenait peu à peu. « Je présume que ce n'est pas si terrible. »

Malfoy paraissait complaisant.

« Je pense que j'ai juste de mauvais souvenirs de cet endroit. Ces araignées géantes qui ont essayé de nous manger moi et Ron… » Harry frissonna.

Malfoy arrêta de paraître complaisant.

Il arrêta aussi de marcher.

« Géantes _quoi _? »

« Euh, araignées. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux. »

Le visage de Malfoy était toujours pâle. C'était peut-être l'imagination de Harry qui le faisait penser qu'il semblait encore plus pâle maintenant.

« Tu es sérieux. » dit Malfoy, le fixant. « Espèce de malade ! Comment as-tu pu me laisser entrer ici ? »

« C'était ton idée… »

« Je ne suis pas celui qui savait à propos des arachnides assoiffés de sang ! »

Malfoy fit demi-tour et commença à revenir sur ses pas rapidement.

Harry essayait de ne pas rire. « Et à propos de la peur qui forme le caractère ? »

« Mon caractère est assez formé. » répliqua Malfoy d'un ton sec. « En outre… »

Il s'arrêta, écoutant. Harry entendit le bruissement des feuilles derrière lui et vit les yeux gris de Malfoy s'élargirent.

« À _terre _! »

A suivre…l'année prochaine


End file.
